Informator
=wstęp= wszelkie stopki i podziękowania zapiszę, żeby nie zapomnieć - do autorów trzeba będzie dopisać Paulinę Gajdę, Wojtka Jamrozego i Michała Wnukowskiego Powitanie Dyrektora Instytutu Informatyki Szanowni Państwo! Witam Was, Studentów Instytutu Informatyki UJ! Podjęcie decyzji o dalszym kształceniu było dla Państwa ważną sprawą. Wybierając kierunek studiów często decydujemy o tym, jaka będzie nasza przyszłość. Rynek edukacyjny oferuje różne możliwości kształcenia, co czasami utrudnia podjęcie decyzji. Ważne, aby Wasz wybór był właściwy. Przede wszystkim gratuluję wyboru Instytutu Informatyki UJ jako miejsca studiów, który od początku swego istnienia, to znaczy od 1975 roku, oferuje wszechstronne i gruntowne wykształcenie informatyczne. Ponieważ jesteśmy świadomi wyzwań jakie stoją przed młodymi ludźmi, dlatego stawiamy na nowoczesną edukację, umożliwiającą zdobycie pełnego wykształcenia, a elastyczny system studiowania, umożliwiający swobodny wybór przedmiotów, pozwoli Wam samodzielnie podejmować decyzje o profilu wykształcenia. Zachęcam Was do aktywnego udziału w wykładach i ćwiczeniach, co ułatwi zdobycie wiedzy niezbędnej do znalezienia satysfakcjonującej pracy po skończeniu studiów. Dyrektor Instytutu Informatyki UJ Marek Skomorowski powitanie prezesa KSI? =Studiowanie= Kierunek 'Opiekun roku, starosta roku' Pierwszy rok informatyki prowadzonej przez Instytut Informatyki ma przydzielonego opiekuna roku. Na spotkaniu organizacyjnym będzie można dowiedzieć się kto nim jestale lepiej sprawdźmy to sami i uzupełnijmy :P. Opiekun roku to specjalnie wyznaczony pracownik II, do którego można zwracać się z wszelkimi pytaniami dotyczącymi studiów. W odróżnieniu od wielu kierunków studiów na informatyce WMiI nie wyznacza się starostów roczników i grup. Na naszych studiach komunikacja elektroniczna z wykładowcami i ćwiczeniowcami przebiega sprawnie i nie ma potrzeby wyznaczać pojedynczych studentów odpowiedzialnych za kontakty z nimi. 'Bardzo ważny dokument - regulamin' Studiując na Uniwersytecie Jagiellońskim koniecznie zapoznaj się z regulaminem swoich studiów - znajdziesz go na stronie Uniwersytetu w odpowiednim dziale (http://www.uj.edu.pl/studenci/regulaminy) Także w przypadku wątpliwości odnośnie naszych praw i obowiązków regulamin studiów powinien być pierwszym źródłem informacji. Najbardziej przydatne kwestie staramy się omówić w dalszej części informatora, jednak tylko regulamin omawia je ze wszystkimi niuansami. 'Specjalności' Informatykę na WMiI można studiować w ramach jednej z siedmiu specjalności (nie mylić ze specjalizacją!). * Informatyka stosowana * Informatyka teoretyczna * Inżynieria oprogramowania * Modelowanie, sztuczna inteligencja i sterowanie * Matematyka komputerowa * Bioinformatyka * Informatyka analityczna Cztery pierwsze są bardzo do siebie zbliżone – przez pierwsze dwa lata jedyne różnice to pojedyncze kursy specjalistyczne, kóre pojawiają się dopiero na drugim roku, toteż''' możliwa jest prosta zmiana specjalności'. Informatyka stosowana ukierunkowana jest na praktyczne zastosowania teorii w nauce, teoretyczna na ścisłą teorię, inżynieria oprogramowania na aspekty komercyjnego wytwarzania oprogramowania, a MSIS, jak nazwa wskazuje, na modelowanie różnorodnych zjawisk za pomocą komputerów. Są to jednak bardzo subtelne różnice, a powyższe specjalności są do siebie bardzo podobne. http://www.studia.ii.uj.edu.pl/ Matematyka komputerowa '''umożliwia łączenie studiów matematycznych z informatyką' i obejmuje szereg kursów w wersji dla matematyków. Dopiero po drugim roku podejmuje się decyzję odnośnie ostatecznego kierunku studiów (matematyka bądź informatyka). Bioinformatyka jest nową specjalnością, ruszającą w roku akademickim 2011/2012, a od kolejnego roku ma stać się osobnym kierunkiem. Prowadzona jest wspólnie przez Instytut Informatyki, Wydział Biochemii, Biofizyki i Biotechnologii oraz Instytut Nauk o Środowisku (wszystkie po sąsiedzku na terenie III Kampusu UJ) i zapowiada się na bardzo interesujące studia. Informatyka analityczna to studia prowadzone przez Zakład Katedr i Zakładów Informatyki Matematycznej (bardziej znany jako TCS), jednostkę Wydziału Matematyki i Informatyki działającą niezależnie od Instytutu Informatyki. Są to studia o nastawieniu teoretycznym i algorytmicznym. Pomimo, iż nazwy części kursów pokrywają się z tymi prowadzonymi przez II są to jednak zajęcia prowadzone przez osobną kadrę. http://studia.tcs.uj.edu.pl/ Zmiana specjalności z którejś z „instytutowych” na analityczną lub odwrotnie jest możliwa i bywa praktykowana, wymaga to jednak indywidualnego uzgodnienia z kierownictwem jednostki do której chcemy się przenieść, gdyż programy tych specjalności w istotny sposób się różnią, a nawet analogiczne kursy są umieszczone w różnych semestrach. Kursy zasadniczo dzielimy na obowiązkowe i obieralne, te pierwsze przeznaczone są dla studentów danej jednostki (i tak na przykład nie można zapisać się na matematykę dyskretną w II/ZKiZIM studiując specjalność drugiej jednostki), a drugie są ogólnodostępne (w miarę wolnych miejsc). W szczególnych przypadkach od tej reguły mogą zdarzać się odstępstwa, jeśli mamy dobry powód. Przedmioty 'Kursy na WMiI' 'Przebieg kursów' Większość przedmiotów składa się z wykładu oraz ćwiczeń prowadzonych przez różne osoby (choć wykładowca też często prowadzi jakąś grupę ćwiczeniową), trwa jeden lub dwa semestry (nie zawsze w tym samym roku akademickim!) i zakończonych jest egzaminem. Ćwiczenia należy zaliczyć w każdym z semestrów (najczęściej jest to "zaliczenie na ocenę"), gdyż często jest to warunkiem przystąpienia do egzaminu. Ocena z przedmiotu, nazywana często "oceną z egzaminu", zazwyczaj obliczana jest na podstawie wyników z zajęć i z egzaminu (czyli w rzeczywistości nie jest to tylko ocena z egzaminu!). 'Przedmioty obowiązkowe' W każdym semestrze jest kilka przedmiotów obowiązkowych, które trzeba zaliczyć. Na pierwszym roku wszystkie są obowiązkowe. 'Przedmioty specjalistyczne i dodatkowe' Każda specjalność posiada swoją pulę przedmiotów (specjalistycznych, fakultatywnych), z których wybieramy kilka, które musimy zaliczyć. Tzn. nie mamy narzuconych konkretnych przedmiotów, ale wybrać musimy. Możemy też dobierać przedmioty dodatkowe, nieobjęte planem studiów, bądź przeznaczone dla studentów wyższych lat (wtedy nie trzeba, a nawet nie można zapisywać się na nie w późniejszych latach – przedmiot został zaliczony i miejsce jest udostępniane kolejnym chętnym) – o ile zostaną wolne miejsca i czujemy się na siłach, żeby brać na siebie dodatkowy ciężar. Będąc na pierwszym roku lepiej nie szaleć za bardzo i skupić się na przedmiotach, które są w planie zajęć. Zapisując się na zajęcia dla wyższych lat, warto sprawdzić, czy nie jest wymagane zaliczenie wcześniej innych przedmiotów (są to tzw. prerekwizyty). Zazwyczaj pełnią one jedynie rolę wskazówki dla studenta, prawie nigdy nie są rygorystycznie wymagane. Więcej informacji odnośnie tego, jakie przedmioty są wymagane na którym roku, na stronie: http://www.ii.uj.edu.pl/index.php?page=studia-stacjonarne-i-stopnia 'Zapisy na przedmioty' W pierwszym semestrze pierwszego roku jesteśmy odgórnie przypisywani do grup ćwiczeniowych – w porządku alfabetycznym. Istnieje możliwość przepisania się do innej grupy, jeżeli komuś z jakiegoś powodu dany termin nie pasuje, jednak zależy to od tego, czy w grupie, do której chcemy się zapisać, są wolne miejsce, bądź ktoś z tamtej grupy chce się przenieść do naszej. W kolejnych semestrach sami zapisujemy się do grup ćwiczeniowych, biorąc pod uwagę osoby prowadzące ćwiczenia oraz terminy zajęć, umożliwiające nam ułożenie spójnego planu. Dla osób zaczynających drugi semestr pierwszego roku kolejność zapisów jest losowa. Później brana jest pod uwagę średnia (w obrębie danego roku), bądź indywidualne uwarunkowania (np. studiowanie na dwóch kierunkach, czy wykonywanie pracy zawodowej – co oczywiście musi być udokumentowane). Najpierw zapisują się osoby z wyższych lat. Jest to bardzo rozsądne, gdyż zdarzały się sytuacje, że osoba z wyższego roku miała problem z zapisaniem się na obowiązkowe dla niej zajęcia ze względu na to, że jej miejsce zostało zajęte przez kogoś z niższego roku. System zapisów jest zdalny. Na stronie https://kajko.ii.uj.edu.pl:8443/nroll/ będzie można przejrzeć rozpiskę przedmiotów, zobaczyć którego dnia i o której godzinie rozpoczyna się nasza sesja zapisów (po zalogowaniu się – logowanie odbywa się za pomocą punktu logowania UJ, znanego z USOSweb). I wreszcie – kiedy nadejdzie nasza kolej – zapisać się. Warto rozważyć też alternatywne plany zajęć, ponieważ może się zdarzyć, że zanim przyjdzie pora na nas, dana grupa ćwiczeniowa będzie już zapełniona. A wtedy liczy się każda minuta – zanim zdecydujemy jak inaczej ułożyć plan może się okazać, że w kolejnych kilku grupach ćwiczeniowych nie ma już miejsc, gdyż kolejni uczestnicy otrzymują możliwość zapisywania się w odstępach kilkuminutowych. Istnieje jeszcze szansa wymiany grup ćwiczenowych z innymi studentami (za zgodą prowadzącego ćwiczenia i poprzez złożenie podania do sekretariatu dydaktycznego). Ale raczej rzadko studenci chcą rezygnować z tych bardziej obleganych grup ćwiczeniowych. Na wykłady jesteśmy wpisywani automatycznie po zapisaniu się na ćwiczenia. Nie są one obowiązkowe, ale często warto na nie chodzić. W przypadku niektórych wykładów bywają bonusy dla tych, którzy na nie uczęszczają. Ale przede wszystkim pojawia się tam wiedza, którą czasem bardzo trudno zebrać w internecie i bibliotekach. I to właśnie informacje przekazywane na wykładzie wymagane są na egzaminie. Wiedza z ćwiczeń przydaje się do zdania egzaminu, ale czasem może być ona niewystarczająca. Ćwiczenia są obowiązkowe. Prowadzący na początku semestru ustala, ile można mieć nieusprawiedliwionych nieobecności, czego należy przestrzegać gdyż przekroczenie tej liczby może być podstawą do niedopuszczenia do egzaminu. //wypisywanie się z przedmiotów (do kiedy) umieścić pod "Zapisy na przedmioty" //przepisywanie przedmiotów (powtarzanie roku, ponowne zapisanie się na studia) //jakie przedmioty mogą być w ramach przedmiotów pozakierunkowych(języki, wf, filozofia), jakie są ograniczenia Przenieść poza sekcję "Kursy na WMiI" 'WF' Pierwszą rzeczą, którą należy zapamiętać to fakt, iż nie należy lekceważyć tego przedmiotu. Jest on obowiązkowy dla pierwszego roku i jeśli ktoś myśli, że nie będzie chodził i jakoś się "prześlizgnie" to jest w błędzie. Obecność jest skrupulatnie sprawdzana, a jeśli ktoś nie przyjdzie, musi przedstawić zwolnienie lekarskie lub odrobić daną godzinę w innej grupie i zanieść uzyskaną tam karteczkę do swojego prowadzącego. Pod koniec semestru wielu prowadzących nie przyjmuje już odrabiających, więc lepiej odrobić wszystko zawczasu. Nieobecności są zatem jedynym sposobem na niezaliczenie WFu - jeśli komuś by się ten wyczyn udał, jest dla niego ratunek, gdyż jest to jedyny przedmiot, z którego można otrzymać tzw. warunek wg. ustalonego cennika. Wychowanie Fizyczne warte jest u nas 1 ECTS. Jak zapisać się na przedmiot? Przede wszystkim należy zwrócić uwagę na tablicę znajdującą się przy naszym sekretariacie dydaktycznym - tam w pierwszych dniach studiowania powinna znaleźć się niepozornie wyglądająca kartka z zapisanym terminem pierwszego spotkania - na tym spotkaniu następują zapisy na WF ogólny oraz zostaje odnotowana pierwsza obecność. Nawet jeśli ktoś planuje uczęszczać do jednej z wielu sekcji AZSu, powinien na wszelki wypadek stawić się na tym spotkaniu. Od razu warto nadmienić, że miejsc na WFie ogólnym jest o wiele mniej niż studentów na pierwszym roku - dlatego proces rozejścia się ludzi po innych grupach może nieco potrwać. Alternatywą dla ogólnego WFu może być basen (zajęcia wcześnie rano), siłownia, gimnastyka korekcyjna, grupa rowerowa, wspomniane już sekcje Akademickiego Związku Sportowego (treningi są generalnie wieczorami), Zespół Pieśni i Tańca "Słowianki" lub dowolny inny klub sportowy, z którego możemy dostać zaświadczenie o uprawianiu sportu. O dokładne i aktualne informacje warto zapytać na pierwszym spotkaniu. Z pewnym problemem mogą spotkać się dziewczyny studiujące informatykę - w zeszłym roku nie został w ogóle przewidziany w planie WF dla nich, więc należy się samemu zatroszczyć o miejsca w grupach innych kierunków. WF ogólny oraz wspomniane spotkanie organizacyjne odbywają się w Studium Wychowania Fizycznego i Sportu przy ulicy Piastowskiej 26. Harmonogram zajęć i dyżurów oraz inne informacje znaleźć można pod adresem http://www.swfis.uj.edu.pl/ 'WF v2' Wychowanie fizyczne wydaje się mocno prozaicznym tematem na studiach informatycznych. „Wydaje się” to dobre określenie. WFu nie radzę sobie odpuszczać, mimo iż jest to jedyny przedmiot z którego możesz mieć warunek na pierwszym roku. Lepiej jest mieć to za sobą, uwierz mi... Twoja przeprawa ze Studium Wychowania Fizycznego i Sportu UJ zacznie się spokojnie – zostanie ogłoszona data spotkania organizacyjnego, na pewno będzie na stronie swfis'u ( www.swfis.uj.edu.pl ). Warto się na nim pojawić nie tylko ze względu na nowe (i pewno bardziej aktualne) informację oraz możliwość zapisu do poszczególnych grup, jest to twoja pierwsza obecność na WF – niezależnie od tego co wybierzesz w ramach tego „przedmiotu”. Zapamiętaj u kogo zostałeś zapisany na listę, by twój trud nie poszedł na marne. Do wyboru masz kilka ciekawych opcji: sekcje sportowe (pełna lista na stronce), basen, zajęcia na sali, siłownie ... jeśli jednak uważasz że WF nie jest dla Ciebie, możesz postarać się o zwolnienie z zajęć wychowania fizycznego lub gimnastykę korekcyjną. O ile to pierwsze to wręcz mityczne stworzenie, to na zajęcia korekcyjne jest łatwo się dostać – wystarczy zaświadczenie od lekarza specjalisty (okulisty, ortopedy, wad postawy itd.). Korekcyjna, trwa tylko 45 minut i jest dużo lżejsza od tradycyjnych zajęć. Natomiast by zostać całkowicie zwolnionym z WF, musisz przedstawić swoją sprawę specjalnej Komisji Lekarskiej. Długa, ciężka droga, która w większość przypadków kończy się nadal gimnastyką korekcyjną. Niezależnie od tego co wybierzesz, by zdobyć upragnione ZALICZENIE z Wychowania Fizycznego, musisz być na odpowiedniej liczbie zajęć. Jeśli nie pojawiłeś się na WF, zaczynają się problemy. Gdy przyczyną jest choroba, to sytuacja jest prosta – przynosisz zwolnienie od lekarza do prowadzącego zajęcia. Wszystko się komplikuje, gdy twoja nieobecność była spowodowana czymś bardziej błahym, wtedy musisz odrobić zajęcia. Polega to na przyjściu na zajęcia tego samego typu w innym niż zwykle terminie (basen wyjątkowo na sali), nie można odrabiać tego samego dnia co właściwe zajęcia i więcej niż jedne na dzień. Odrabianie nie jest też możliwe na 2 tygodnie przed zakończeniem semestru. By zaliczyć WF, ilość godzin usprawiedliwionych nie może przekroczyć 50%. Budynek znajduje się na ulicy Piastowskiej, blisko pływali AGH. Można dostać się tam na dwa sposoby: dojechać tramwajem na pętlę Cichy Kącik albo autobusem na przystanek Miasteczko Studenckie AGH. Budynek znajduję się pomiędzy tymi przystankami. 'WF merged' Wychowanie fizyczne wydaje się mocno prozaicznym tematem na studiach informatycznych. „Wydaje się” to dobre określenie. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą należy zapamiętać to fakt, iż nie należy lekceważyć tego przedmiotu. Jest on obowiązkowy dla pierwszego roku. Jeśli ktoś myśli, że nie będzie chodził i jakoś się "prześlizgnie" to jest w błędzie. Twoja przeprawa ze Studium Wychowania Fizycznego i Sportu UJ zacznie się spokojnie – zostanie ogłoszona data spotkania organizacyjnego, na pewno będzie na stronie swfis'u ( www.swfis.uj.edu.pl ) oraz zostanie wywieszona niepozorna karteczka na tablicy przy sekretariacie dydaktycznym . Warto się na spotkaniu pojawić nie tylko ze względu na nowe (i pewno bardziej aktualne) informację oraz możliwość zapisu do poszczególnych grup. Jest to twoja pierwsza obecność na WF – niezależnie od tego co wybierzesz w ramach tego „przedmiotu”. Od razu warto nadmienić, że miejsc na WF ogólnym jest o wiele mniej niż studentów na pierwszym roku - dlatego proces rozejścia się ludzi po innych grupach może nieco potrwać. Zapamiętaj u kogo zostałeś zapisany na listę, by twój trud nie poszedł na marne. Do wyboru masz kilka ciekawych opcji: sekcje Akademickiego Związku Sportowego (pełna lista na stronce), basen, zajęcia na sali, siłownie, grupę rowerową, Zespół Pieśni i Tańca "Słowianki" ... jeśli jednak uważasz że WF nie jest dla Ciebie, możesz postarać się o zwolnienie z zajęć wychowania fizycznego lub gimnastykę korekcyjną. O ile to pierwsze to wręcz mityczne stworzenie (wymagane jest orzeczenie Komisji Lekarskiej), to na zajęcia korekcyjne jest łatwo się dostać – wystarczy zaświadczenie od lekarza specjalisty (okulisty, ortopedy, wad postawy itd.). Treningi AZSu odbywają się głównie wieczorami, natomiast basen wcześnie rano. Z pewnym problemem mogą spotkać się dziewczyny studiujące informatykę - w zeszłym roku nie został w ogóle przewidziany w planie WF dla nich, więc należy się samemu zatroszczyć o miejsca w grupach innych kierunków lub miejsce w którejś z sekcji, na basenie czy gimnastyce korekcyjnej. Ciekawą alternatywą był aerobik. Niezależnie od tego co wybierzesz, by zdobyć upragnione ZALICZENIE z Wychowania Fizycznego, musisz być na odpowiedniej liczbie zajęć. Gdy przyczyną nieobecności jest choroba, to sytuacja jest prosta – przynosisz zwolnienie od lekarza do prowadzącego zajęcia. Wszystko się komplikuje, gdy był to mniej poważny powód, wtedy musisz odrobić zajęcia. Polega to na przyjściu na zajęcia tego samego typu (basen wyjątkowo można na sali) w innym niż zwykle terminie, nie można odrabiać tego samego dnia co właściwe zajęcia i więcej niż jedne na dzień. Odrabianie nie jest też możliwe na 2 tygodnie przed zakończeniem semestru. By zaliczyć WF, ilość godzin usprawiedliwionych nie może przekroczyć 50%. WF ogólny oraz wspomniane spotkanie organizacyjne odbywają się w Studium Wychowania Fizycznego i Sportu przy ulicy Piastowskiej 26, jest to blisko pływalni AGH. Można dostać się tam na dwa sposoby: dojechać tramwajem na pętlę Cichy Kącik albo autobusem na przystanek Miasteczko Studenckie AGH. Harmonogram zajęć i dyżurów oraz inne informacje są dostępne na wcześniej podanej stronce. 'Języki' Każdy przyszły informatyk po trzech latach studiów powinien umieć język angielski na poziomie B2. Jak to zrobić? Angielski "obowiązkowy" jest od 2. roku studiów. Trwa on 4 semestry, każdy po 60 godzin, kończąc się egzaminem. Dla chętnych na 1. roku można zapisać się na tzw. kurs pomostowy. Zabawa ta kosztuje: * Język angielski - 60 godzin lekcyjnych w cenie 500 zł * Inne języki - 60 godzin lekcyjnych w cenie 400 zł co wychodzi i tak taniej niż w szkołach językowych. Zapisy odbywają się przez system USOS (https://www.usosweb.uj.edu.pl/ul/) tzw. rejestracją żetonową. Każdy student dostaje żetony (1 żeton = 1 godzina nauki). Uczyć można się oczywiście dowolnego języka, warto jednak pamiętać, że przed egzaminem licencjackim należy mieć zdany egzamin z języka angielskiego. Poza tradycyjną drogą można zdać egzamin eksternistyczny za 150 zł lub zaliczyć angielski certyfikatem (CAE, CPE lub TOEFL, IELTS na poziomie co najmniej C1). 'Zajęcia adaptacyjne' Zajęcia adaptacyjne to najprostszy sposób przypomnienia sobie materiału ze szkoły średniej. Tak, musisz go sobie przypomnieć po swojej cudownej czteromiesięcznej przerwie. Zakres to szeroko pojęta matematyka – dowiesz się, co według twoich ćwiczeniowców powinieneś już wiedzieć. Popadanie w depresję w tym momencie nie jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem, choć zdarza się nad wyraz często. Jeśli jednak nie zapisałeś się na zajęcia adaptacyjne, to jeszcze nic straconego, na pewno nikt nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, jeśli pojawisz się na nich i zapytasz czy możesz zostać. Należy pamiętać, że jeśli zapisałeś się na zajęcia adaptacyjne, musisz na nie chodzić. Nieobecności mogą skutkować utrudnioną rekrutacją na zajęcia wspomagające - twoja kandydatura będzie brana pod uwagę tylko w przypadku wolnych miejsc. 'Zajęcia wspomagające' Zajęcia wspomagające to cykl ćwiczeń lub laboratoriów z różnych przedmiotów współfinansowany z programu Europejskiego Funduszu Społecznego. Ich celem jest pomoc w zrozumieniu materiału i nadrobienie ewentualnych braków, które zapewne dotyczą większości. Jest to coś w rodzaju „korków”. Zajęcia są prowadzone przez ćwiczeniowców z podziałem na 20 - 30 osobowe grupy i trwają przez''' cały semestr.' Ćwiczenia z konkretnego przedmiotu odbywają się raz w tygodniu o narzuconej z góry godzinie – w planie zajęć codziennie jest specjalna „dziura”. Zajęcia te, jak każdy projekt unijny, są bardzo rygorystycznie rozliczane – zawsze zbierana jest lista obecności wraz z podpisami, więc decyzja o zapisaniu się na nie powinna być przemyślana. A '''obecność jest ważna', gdyż konsekwencje jej braku są istotne dla Ciebie, ale też dla innych osób z Twojej grupy. Twoje nieobecności skutkują problemami z zapisaniem się na zajęcia wspomagające w kolejnych semestrach (taka kandydatura będzie brana tylko pod uwagę w przypadku wolnych miejsc). Gdy frekwencja ogólna spadnie''' poniżej 60%, grupa jest rozwiązywana'. Jeśli chcesz uczestniczyć w zajęciach, ale nie wiesz, czy zawsze będziesz w stanie się na nich pojawić, warto porozmawiać z prowadzącym danej grupy. Może zgodzi się, byś brał udział w zajęciach, nie będąc formalnie ich uczestnikiem. Zajęcia wspomagające mogą zostać wpisane w twój indeks, choć teoretycznie jedynym bonusem jaki za nie zdobywasz jest nowa wiedza. Niektórzy wykładowcy mogą brać je pod uwagę w swoim systemie oceniania. Zaliczenia i egzaminy 'Sesja' Sesja trwa około dwóch tygodni. Zimowa przypada na luty, a letnia na czerwiec. Zimowa sesja poprawkowa trwa tydzień, a letnia dwa. Pomiędzy sesją a sesją poprawkową w zimie jest tydzień przerwy, a w lecie dwa miesiące - letnia sesja poprawkowa przypada na początek września. Dokładne daty można sprawdzić na stronie internetowej Instytutu oraz na tablicy informacyjnej obok sekretariatu (a także głównej stronie Uniwersytetu, gdyż organizacja roku akademickiego jest wspólna dla całej uczelni). W czasie sesji są zwykle trzy do pięciu egzaminów. 'Egzaminy' Większość przedmiotów w Instytucie Informatyki kończy się egzaminem. 'Zaliczenie: Do niedawna, aby przystąpić do egzaminu, należało zaliczyć ćwiczenia na ocenę co najmniej 3.0. Od roku akademickiego 2010/2011 obowiązuje uchwała Rady Wydziału mówiąca o tym, że '''można przystąpić do egzaminu niezależnie od oceny z zaliczenia. Ale, uwaga, to zarządzenie dotyczy tylko Wydziału Matematyki i Informatyki. Muszą być jednak spełnione inne warunki – ćwiczenia i lektoraty są obowiązkowe. Uchwała stanowi: "Zasady i kryteria wystawiania oceny, a także sposób obliczania oceny końcowej w przypadku przedmiotu, na który składa się więcej niż jedna forma zajęć, określa koordynator przedmiotu i ogłasza je w pierwszym tygodniu zajęć. Jeżeli do przedmiotu prowadzony jest wykład, to koordynatorem przedmiotu jest wykładowca." W szczególności prowadzący ustalają na początku semestru, ile można mieć nieusprawiedliwionych nieobecności (zwykle są dwie). Każda nieobecność ponad dozwoloną ilość sprawia, że nie możemy przystąpić do egzaminu ani zaliczyć przedmiotu. 'Termin 0:' Gdzieniegdzie studenci mogą przystąpić do egzaminu w terminie zerowym, czyli przed pierwszym terminem egzaminu. Niezaliczenie egzaminu zerowego nie niesie ze sobą żadnych konsekwencji - w dalszym ciągu można przystąpić do pierwszego i drugiego terminu egzaminu. W naszym Instytucie koncepcja egzaminu zerowego nie istnieje. 'Niektórzy prowadzący dopuszczali zerówkę, lecz w innej formie. Wyglądała tak samo jak termin pierwszy - z wszystkimi jego konsekwencjami - tylko wcześniej. 'Termin 1: Zaopatrzeni w ogrom wiedzy, jaką trzeba było przyswoić sobie przez cały semestr, przystępujemy do egzaminu w pierwszym terminie, który powinien odbyć się w czasie trwania sesji, chyba że za zgodą wszystkich biorących w nim udział zostanie ustalone inaczej. Zazwyczaj egzaminy odbywają się w aulach. Tam mieści się najwięcej osób, a jest to potrzebne tym bardziej, że jesteśmy zwykle rozsadzani co kilka miejsc i co kilka rzędów. Gdy już siedzimy, zostaje podana godzina zakończenia egzaminu, dostajemy kartki z egzaminem i do boju! Co, jeśli nie powiedzie się zdanie egzaminu w pierwszym terminie? 'Termin 2:' Przerwę między sesją, a sesją poprawkową wykorzystujemy na douczenie się i usystematyzowanie materiału, po czym przystępujemy do kolejnej walki, do której warto się przyłożyć i wrócić z tarczą, bowiem... ...kolejnej szansy już nie będzie. Na Uniwersytecie Jagiellońskim istnieją tylko dwa terminy egzaminów. Każdy kolejny termin zależy tylko i wyłacznie od dobrej woli prowadzących. Zdarza się, że prowadzący ustali dodatkowy termin, ale jest to stosunkowo rzadkie, więc nie należy na to liczyć. Dobra wola prowadzących może się też przejawiać obniżeniem progów wymaganych do zaliczenia przedmiotu – co również się zdarza, ale nie należy się na to nastawiać. Warto nauczyć się do egzaminu jak najlepiej, a jeżeli się nie powiedzie, to może się zdarzyć (ale nie musi!), że progi zostaną obniżone. 'Rodzaje egzaminów:' Większość egzaminów w Instytucie Informatyki ma formę pisemną. Egzaminy pisemne bywają różne – składają się z pytań zamkniętych, otwartych, czasem trzeba skorzystać z komputera. Większość egzaminów ma formę testów wielokrotnego wyboru. Przy takich egzaminach przemyśleć strategię w oparciu o zasady punktacji - czasami warto "strzelać", a czasami punkty ujemne za błędy to uniemożliwiają. Czasem bardziej opłaca się zaznaczyć jedną odpowiedź, której jesteśmy pewni, niż kilka – w przypadku, gdy okaże się, że któraś z odpowiedzi, których nie zaznaczyliśmy też będzie poprawna, a system oceniania danego egzaminu takie sytuacje ocenia gorzej. Egzaminem ustnym jest m.in. egzamin licencjacki. 'Co można przynieść na egzamin:' To zależy od wykładowcy. Czasem można mieć ze sobą tylko długopis. Gdzieniegdzie dodatkową kartkę z najważniejszymi informacjami. A w wersji maksimum – stos książek i laptopa z dostępem do internetu. Dobry zwyczaj uniwersytecki nakazuje zdawać egzaminy w eleganckim stroju (jak garnitur). Na wielu wydziałach, także na WMiI, tradycja ta zanika, tym niemniej zachęcamy do podtrzymywania jej. 'Kolokwia' Kolokwia dzielą się na duże i małe (zwane też kartkówkami), czyli te, które są pisane przez wszystkich studentów danego roku jednocześnie i te, które są pisane na zajęciach w grupach ćwiczeniowych. Z danego przedmiotu są najczęściej albo dwa duże kolokwia w czasie semestru, albo nie ma żadnego. Liczba małych kolokwiów zależy od osoby prowadzącej ćwiczenia oraz przedmiotu - czasem małe kolokwia są na każdych zajęciach, a czasem nie ma ich w ogóle. Duże kolokwia są pisane najczęściej w czasie wykładu w jednej lub dwóch aulach, a czasem także w dodatkowych salach. Często składają się z pytań zamkniętych, ale nie zawsze - o tym jak wygląda takie kolokwium decyduje wykładowca. Małe kolokwia są pisane podczas ćwiczeń, trwają najcześciej 15 - 60 minut, ich wygląd jest zależny od ćwiczeniowca. 'Egzamin licencjacki' Studenci studiów pierwszego stopnia na kierunku informatyka prowadzonym przez Wydział Matematyki i Informatyki UJ nie piszą pracy licencjackiej. Kończąc studia zdają oni natomiast egzamin licencjacki. Egzamin licencjacki to duży ustny egzamin zdawany przed pięcioosobową komisją po uzyskaniu absolutorium (zaliczeniu wszystkich przedmiotów), w jednym z kilku terminów. Egzamin polega na ustnej odpowiedzi na pięć wylosowanych pytań z puli stu podanych wcześniej do wiadomości studentów. Pierwszy termin egzaminu jest na początku lipca (w trakcie sesji), a dla osób które nie uzyskają do tego czasu wszystkich zaliczeń (lub z innego powodu nie mogą w nim wziąć udziału) jest dodatkowy termin we wrześniu. Zarówno pula pytań, jak i terminy egzaminu są odmienne w przypadku Instytutu Informatyki oraz Zespołu Katedr i Zakładów (np. ZKiZIM organizuje jeden z dodatkowych terminów w wakacje). Studenci starają się opracowywać przykładowe odpowiedzi na pytania z egzaminu i można je znaleźć w internecie – w najbliższym czasie chcemy przygotować na nie miejsce w bazie materiałów do nauki Koła Studentów Informatyki UJ. Należy pamiętać, że aby uzyskać absolutorium trzeba m.in. mieć zaliczone praktyki studenckie – a to oznacza, że odbywając je w wakacje po trzecim roku traci się pierwszy termin egzaminu licencjackiego i pierwszą rekrutację na studia drugiego stopnia! Erasmus Studiuj nie tylko na UJ! Do odważnych świat należy – to wiadomo nie od dziś. Dlatego też Uniwersytet Jagielloński oferuje szereg różnych programów pozwalających na wymianę studentów zarówno w kraju - Most jak i za granicą - Erasmus. Informacje na temat tych programów można znaleźć na stronach Biura Obsługi Studentów Zagranicznych oraz u koordynatora programu Erasmus dla II, dra Pawła Gniadka. Dlaczego właściwie warto wyjechać? * U nas nie tracisz roku! Zajęcia prowadzone na wybranej uczelni zostaną uznane przez naszą jednostkę, a oceny przepisane. W przypadku wyjazdu całorocznego możliwe jest uzyskanie indywidualnego toku studiów. * Poznasz specyfikę studiowania na innych uczelniach. * Wyjazd zagraniczny to wspaniała okazja, żeby sprawdzić i poprawić znajomość języka obcego. Sprawdź swój język w praktyce - tego nie da Ci żadna szkoła językowa. * Dodatkowo czeka Cię wiele zabawy. Poznasz wielu nowych ludzi zarówno z kraju, do którego przyjechałeś, jak i zza granicy. Znajdziesz mnóstwo nowych przyjaciółm z którymi będziesz mógł później utrzymywać kontakt. * Zobaczysz wiele fantastycznych miejsc. * Pomimo wspaniałej atmosfery wyjazdu nie zapomnij przede wszystkim... uczyć się! * Podsumowując - będziesz miał co wspominać. Gdzie można pojechać? Nasz wydział oferuje wyjazdy zagraniczne m.in. do : Wielkiej Brytanii (Szkocja), Danii, Niemiec, Francji, Włoch, Norwegii, Słowacji i wielu innych państw, a także krajowe na terenie całej Polski. Co jest ważne? * W zależności od programu, na który się zdecydujesz, uczelnia oferuje wiele możliwości pobytu – m.in. półroczny, roczny. * W przypadku Erasmusa można wyjechać na semestr zimowy (z możliwością przedłużenia o letni), semestr letni bądź cały rok akademicki. * Stypendystą programu Erasmus można być tylko raz. * W programie Erasmus student otrzymuje stypendium, które zwykle starcza na opłacenie lokum. * Wnioski dotyczące wyjazdu należy składać u koordynatora danego programu. * Uwaga na terminy! Wnioski trzeba składać odpowiednio wcześnie. Po złożeniu wniosku nie zapomnij skontaktować się z uczelnią docelową w celu dokończenia procedury kwalifikacyjnej. Erasmus jest programem wymiany studentów i pracowników między uczelniami w Europie. Daje szansę studiowania swojego kierunku na uczelni w innym kraju, co jest fascynującym doświadczeniem oraz okazją do poznania wielu nowych osób. Z Erasmusem można wyjechać na pół roku lub rok. Nasz Instytut umożliwia wyjazd m.in. do Francji, Szwecji czy Szkocji - pełną listę umów można znaleźć online. Można także starać się o skorzystanie z umów Instytutu Matematyki. By wyjechać, należy m.in. napisać list motywacyjny i zdobyć zaświadczenie o znajomości języka, w którym się chce studiować (w czym pomocne jest Jagiellońskie Centrum Językowe). Podania należy składać na początku roku kalendarzowego (kalendarz dzieci to to, co wisi na ścianie) - warto odwiedzać co jakiś czas stronę Erasmusa na naszym wydziale. Potrzebne informacje można uzyskać na: http://www.erasmus.org.pl/ http://www.bosz.uj.edu.pl/erasmus https://www.ii.uj.edu.pl/Erasmus/ http://www.uj.edu.pl/web/bosz/wyjezdzajacy-studenci/erasmus-studia a także u koordynatorów Erasmusa - w Instytucie Informatyki jest to dr Paweł Gniadek, a w Instytucie Matematyki dr hab. Robert Wolak. Wszelkiej pomocy udzielą członkowie Komisji Zagranicznej Samorządu Studentów - można szukać ich poprzez stronę internetową (http://www.samorzad.uj.edu.pl/comission/news/2) lub zapytać w KSI o Gabriela Fortina lub Agnieszkę Pocha. Jeżeli chcesz wyjechać, a spełniasz wszystkie wymagania - nie będziesz miał problemu. Z rozwiązaniem problemów pojawiających się w związku z wyjazdem (przepisywanie przedmiotów, składanie dokumentów) pomaga koordynator. Można także samemu postarać się o miejsce na wymarzonym uniwersytecie - prosimy dra Gniadka o próbę podpisania umowy z wymarzoną uczelnią, bądź też kontaktujemy się z nią sami (za upoważnieniem koordynatora). Niestety nie wszystkie uczelnie są chętne podpisywać umowy z Instytutem Informatyki ze względu na brak przedmiotów prowadzonych w języku angielskim. Praktyki studenckie Student ma obowiązek odbyć praktyki studenckie przed przystąpieniem do egzaminu licencjackiego. Praktyki teoretycznie można realizować po drugim roku studiów pierwszego stopnia w okresach wolnych od zajęć, w praktyce jednak mając możliwość odbyć je wcześniej warto skonsultować się z koordynatorem ds. praktyk, który na ogół wyraża na to zgodę. Odbywając praktyki w wakacje po trzecim roku, można przystąpić do egzaminu licencjackiego dopiero w drugim terminie. Tak więc warto o tym myśleć już na drugim roku. Najkorzystniejszym terminem dla wielu osób są właśnie wakacje między drugim a trzecim rokiem. Istnieje możliwość odbycia praktyk w trakcie roku akademickiego, ale do tego wymagana jest zgoda opiekuna praktyk. Najczęściej praktyki są''' bezpłatne''' (chyba że zakład pracy wypłaci praktykantowi wynagrodzenie). W większości ofert praktyk widnieje wzmianka, że firma poszukuje osób, które już ukończyły trzeci rok studiów i rzeczywiście są firmy, które nawet nie przeglądają CV, jeśli kandydat jest na niższym roku niż trzeci, co jednak zdarza się coraz rzadziej, więc nie należy się zniechęcać; inne firmy, mimo że tego wymagają, przyjmują osoby z niższych lat. Często studenci zostają na dłużej w firmie, która zaoferowała im praktyki. Ile trwają praktyki? Uczelnia wymaga minimum 15 dni roboczych, w czasie których należy przepracować co najmniej 90 godzin. Jednakże, jeżeli mamy możliwość odbycia dłuższych praktyk lub stażu, często warto to zrobić. Zdobywamy wtedy dużo więcej doświadczenia. Nie jesteśmy jeszcze w pracy, więc pracodawca bierze pod uwagę to, że wielu rzeczy się uczymy oraz że, być może, pracujemy trochę wolniej. Zdobyte umiejętności i doświadczenie zaprocentuje, gdy już będziemy szukali pracy. Nic nie stoi też na przeszkodzie, żeby w kolejnym roku znów odbyć praktyki i nauczyć się innych praktycznych rzeczy. Kiedy już znajdziemy firmę, która przyjmie nas na praktyki zgłaszamy pełnomocnikowi do spraw praktyk miejsce i termin ich odbycia. Następnie pobieramy z sekretariatu dydaktycznego II UJ skierowanie na praktykę (jeśli firma wymaga) i dzienniczek praktyk (koniecznie). Przed jej odbyciem dziekan Wydziału Matematyki i Informatyki UJ oraz przedstawiciel zakładu pracy mogą podpisać stosowne porozumienie. W trakcie praktyk wypełniamy dzienniczek, który potwierdza opiekun w firmie i składamy wypełniony do sekretariatu. Po odbyciu praktyk musimy złożyć podpisane przez zakład pracy zaświadczenie o ich ukończeniu pełnomocnikowi (do pobrania z jego strony), który na jego podstawie wpisuje nam zaliczenie do indeksu. Gdzie szukać ofert? W Biurze Karier Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego, na portalach zajmujących się ofertami pracy, na''' forum Koła Studentów Informatyki', w lokalu KSI. I przede wszystkim warto pytać '''kolegów i koleżanki' ze starszych lat w jakich firmach oni odbywali praktyki bądź jakie firmy polecają. Kiedy zacząć wysyłać CV? Jak najwcześniej. Szukając praktyk na okres wakacyjny najlepiej rozpocząć już w okolicach stycznia/lutego. Budząc się w kwietniu możemy odkryć, że większość firm zamknęła już rekrutację. Co nie znaczy, że już w styczniu znajdziemy firmę, która nas przyjmie - warto jednak wcześnie zdobyć rozeznanie w jakich terminach prowadzone są rekrutacje. Od obowiązku odbywania praktyk istnieje jednak wyjątek - jeśli pracowałeś lub pracujesz w zawodzie, to wystarczy złożyć podanie do dziekana o zwolnienie z praktyk studenckich wraz z potwierdzonym zaświadczeniem o wykonywaniu pracy zawodowej. Obecnie opiekunem praktyk jest dr Jerzy Martyna. https://www.ii.uj.edu.pl/~martyna/intra/practices.html (po zalogowaniu do intranetu) http://www.biurokarier.uj.edu.pl/ http://www.biurokarier.uj.edu.pl/strefa-studenta/oferty-praktyk http://www.ii.uj.edu.pl/studia/Regulamin-16-IV.doc Pomoc materialna Uniwersytet Jagielloński daje swoim studentom możliwość pobierania różnego rodzaju stypendiów. Wszelkie informacje na ten temat można uzyskać na stronie: http://www.uj.edu.pl/studenci/stypendia-kredyty/ Poniżej przedstawiamy tylko najważniejsze informacje dotyczące stypendiów. 'Stypendium rektora dla najlepszych studentów' Od roku akademickiego 2011/2012 wskutek reformy szkolnictwa zaszły duże zmiany w stypendiach uzyskiwanych za wyniki w nauce. Niegdysiejsze stypendia za wyniki w nauce lub sporcie zostały zastąpione przez stypendium rektora dla najlepszych studentów. Stypendium rektora dla najlepszych studentów może otrzymywać student, który uzyskał za rok studiów wysoką średnią ocen i/lub posiada osiągnięcia naukowe, artystyczne lub wysokie wyniki sportowe we współzawodnictwie międzynarodowym lub krajowym. Stypendium rektora otrzymuje 10% najlepszych studentów każdego roku każdego kierunku studiów, tzn. mających najwyższą sumę punktów za średnią ocen z poprzedniego roku akademickiego oraz udokumentowane szczególne osiągnięcia naukowe, artystyczne i sportowe. Liczba punktów za średnią ocen wyznaczana jest mnożąc przez 10 średnią ważoną ocen. Średnia jest ważona wg punktów ECTS za poszczególne przedmioty, szczegółowe zasady jej obliczania można poznać w sekretariacie oraz regulaminach. Punkty za szczególne osiągnięcia wyznaczane są wg tabeli, którą stanowi załącznik nr 3 do Regulaminu pomocy materialnej. Stypendium rektora można otrzymywać tylko na jednym kierunku studiów! Nie można też otrzymywać stypendium po wcześniejszym ukończeniu innych studiów - z wyjątkiem studiowania na studiach drugiego stopnia stanowiących kontynuację ukończonych studiów pierwszego stopnia. W tym przypadku zasady obliczania średniej są bardziej skomplikowane, w szczególności obowiązują osobne rankingi dla studentów, którzy ukończyli studia pierwszego stopnia na UJ i na innych uczelniach, więcej szczegółów należy szukać w internecie, regulaminach i w sekretariacie. Na stypendium rektora przeznacza się do 40% środków przeznaczonych łącznie na stypendia rektora dla najlepszych studentów, stypendia socjalne oraz zapomogi. Odmiennie niż przed reformą można otrzymywać jednocześnie stypendium ministra oraz stypendium rektora. Wniosek o stypendium rektora należy złożyć w wersji elektronicznej poprzez system USOSweb, następnie w wersji wydrukowanej w sekretariacie ds. pomocy materialnejczyli którym u nas? ogólnym chyba? na wydziale. Należy obliczyć sobie średnią ważoną ocen zgodnie z zasadami wskazanymi w Regulaminie. Panie sekretarki podczas przyjmowania naszego wniosku policzą tę średnią w USOSie i w razie rozbieżności wyjaśnią i poprawią. 10% najlepszych studentów oblicza się ze 100% studentów wpisanych na dany rok akademicki na dzień 30 czerwca poprzedniego roku akademickiego. Do 100% studentów wlicza się także studentów powtarzających rok studiów i studentów urlopowanych. Nie jest jasne, jak będą traktowane poszczególne specjalności - Regulamin stanowi: "Jednakże rektor '''na wniosek właściwego kierownika podstawowej jednostki organizacyjnej' zaopiniowany przez właściwy organ Samorządu Studentów może postanowić o sporządzaniu osobnych list rankingowych dla określonych specjalności, jeżeli w ramach danego kierunku wyodrębnione są specjalności i w poprzednim roku akademickim były różnice programowe między poszczególnymi specjalnościami."'' http://www.uj.edu.pl/studenci/stypendia-kredyty/pomoc-materialna http://www.samorzad.uj.edu.pl/main/newsShow/-1/2559 'Własne fundusze stypendialne UJ' 'Fundusz im. Stanisława Estreichera dla studentów UJ' Przeznaczony jest dla studentów drugiego roku oraz lat wyższych, którzy osiągnęli średnią ocen z egzaminów w poprzednim roku co najmniej 4.5 oraz znajdują się w trudnej sytuacji materialnej. Akcja kwalifikacyjna rozpoczyna się wiosną każdego roku. 'Rektorski Fundusz Stypendialny dla laureatów olimpiad' Przeznaczony jest dla laureatów pięciu pierwszych miejsc ogólnopolskich olimpiad przemiotowych, którzy bezpośrednio po maturze rozpoczynają studia dzienne na kierunku zbliżonym do tematu olimpiady. 'Stypendium ministra za wyniki w nauce' Może się o nie ubiegać student, który: * zaliczył kolejny rok studiów; * nie powtarzał roku studiów w okresie zaliczonych lat studiów, chyba że niezaliczenie roku studiów wynikało z przyczyn zdrowotnych lub urodzenia dziecka; * posiada osiągnięcia naukowe i wykazuje się aktywnością naukową; * uzyskał w okresie zaliczonych lat studiów średnią ocen nie niższą niż 4.5, jeżeli najwyższą oceną w skali ocen jest 5.0; Bardzo ważne - ta średnia liczona jest jako średnia arytmetyczna wszystkich ocen w indeksie, ' odmiennie niż średnia liczona wewnątrz Uniwersytetu. 'Stypendium ministra za wyniki w sporcie Może się o nie ubiegać student, który: * zaliczył kolejny rok studiów; * nie powtarzał roku studiów w okresie zaliczonych lat studiów, chyba że niezaliczenie roku studiów wynikało z przyczyn zdrowotnych lub urodzenia dziecka; * uzyskał w okresie zaliczonych lat studiów udokumentowany wysoki wynik sportowy we współzawodnictwie krajowym lub międzynarodowym (igrzyska, mistrzostwa świata lub Polski); 'Stypendium motywacyjne' Stypendium motywacje jest dostępne na tzw. kierunkach zamawianych. Wynosi tysiąc złotych miesięcznie. Dostaje się je na rok, ale po pierwszym semestrze trzeba w odpowiednim terminie zanieść kartę okresowych osiągnięć studenta do sekretariatu. Stypendium zamawiane dostaje kilkanaście, czasami kilkadziesiąt najlepszych osób na kierunku. Abu je dostać, należy dostarczyć w odpowiednim terminie: *pisemne oświadczenie, że nie jest się studentem innego kierunku *pisemne oświadczenie o tym, że dane studia rozpoczynamy po raz pierwszy w życiu *pisemne oświadczenie, że nie pobiera się stypednium motywacyjnego na innym kierunku *dokument zaświadczający o zdaniu poprzednich lat www.zamawiane.uj.edu.pl 'Stypendia socjalne i dla osób niepełnosprawnych' Możliwe świadczenia: * socjalne; * specjalne dla osób niepełnosprawnych; Od tego roku nie ma już stypendium żywieniowego ani mieszkaniowegoale koniecznie o: Zamiast stypendium mieszkaniowego studenci studiów stacjonarnych będą mogli otrzymać stypendium socjalne w zwiększonej wysokości z tytułu zamieszkania w domu studenckim lub w obiekcie innym niż dom studencki, o ile udokumentują, że codzienny dojazd do szkoły utrudnia lub uniemożliwia im studiowanie. Studenci studiów stacjonarnych w przypadku, o którym mowa powyżej, mogą otrzymać stypendium socjalne w zwiększonej wysokości również z tytułu zamieszkania z niepracującym małżonkiem lub dzieckiem studenta w domu studenckim lub w obiekcie innym niż dom studencki. Aby uzyskać świadczenie należy: * uzupełnić informację o dochodach na USOSie (potrzebny komplet dokumentów); * wypełnić na USOSie wniosek o stypendium oraz wydrukować go; * złożyć wszystko w sekretariacie; Wykaz potrzebnych dokumentów znajduje się na: http://www.uj.edu.pl/studenci/stypendia-kredyty/pomoc-materialna Wnioski należy składać do 30 września. 'Zapomoga' Zapomoga może być przyznana na wniosek studenta, który z przyczyn losowych znalazł się przejściowo w trudnej sytuacji materialnej. Wniosek wraz z dokumentami poświadczającymi zdarzenie losowe oraz sytuację materialną należy złożyć poprzez system USOSweb oraz w wersji wydrukowanej. Indywidualnie 'Indywidualny tok studiów' W szczególnych przypadkach, za zgodą Dziekana, możliwe jest studiowanie według indywidualnego toku studiów. Przypadkiem takim może być np. podjęcie drugiego kierunku studiów, przewlekła choroba, wyjazd na stypendium zagraniczne. Student, któremu przyznano ITS, ma wyznaczonego indywidualnego opiekuna, z którym konsultuje swój program studiów, może zaliczać przedmioty eksternistycznie (nie chodząc na zajęcia), a także może studiować według zmodyfikowanego programu studiów. O indywidualny tok studiów należy zwrócić się do Dziekana Wydziału. całość do sprawdzenia 'Powtarzanie przedmiotów, czyli warunkowe zaliczenie roku' Bywają w studenckim życiu takie sytuacje, kiedy okazuje się, że wiedza posiadana przez żaka jest niewystarczająca do zaliczenia przedmiotu i zdania egzaminu. Drugą próbą jest egzamin poprawkowy w sesji poprawkowej. Czasem jednak także i na tym studentowi powinie się noga. Co wtedy robić? Otóż istnieje możliwość powtarzania przedmiotu. Jednak student pierwszego roku musi obejść się smakiem, gdyż powtarzać przedmiot można dopiero po zaliczeniu pierwszego roku. Wyjątkiem jest tu jedynie WF. Do uzyskania wpisu warunkowego wymagane jest 50 ECTS-ów (aby bezproblemowo zaliczyć rok, należy uzyskać 60 ECTS-ów). Wniosek dotyczący wpisu 50-punktowego należy złożyć przed rozpoczęciem roku, na który chcemy uzyskać wpis i w tym wniosku podajemy przedmioty, które mają być powtarzane. Składamy go do Dyrektora ds Dydaktycznych. Dany przedmiot można poprawiać tylko raz. Nie możemy powtarzać przedmiotu w tym samym roku akademickim, w którym go nie zaliczyliśmy (poza wyjątkowymi sytuacjami – dopuszczalne tylko raz w ramach toku studiów). Za ponowny udział w zajęciach / przystąpienie do egzaminu / zaliczenia pobierana jest opłata – o różnej wysokości w zależności od wydziału i kierunku. Na naszym wydziale jest to 40 zł (dane na rok akademicki 2011/2012) za jeden punkt ECTS (czyli tę kwotę musimy wymnożyć przez ilość ECTSów za dany przedmiot). Inne zasady dotyczą powtarzania lektoratu – tam wysokosć opłat zależy od liczby godzin, jakie składają się na dany lektorat. Co się dzieje, gdy nie mamy nawet 50 punktów ECTS? Raz w ciągu całego toku studiów mamy możliwość powtarzania roku. 'Powtarzanie roku' Jeżeli nie uzyskamy nawet 50 punktów ECTS, bądź też w wyznaczonym terminie nie zaliczymy powtarzanych przedmiotów, mamy prawo''' jeden raz w ramach toku studiów''' (tj. raz w ciągu studiów pierwszego stopnia i raz - drugiego)' powtarzać rok'. Wniosek dotyczący zamiaru powtarzania roku składamy do Dyrektora ds Dydaktycznych. W wyjątkowych sytuacjach Dziekan może wyrazić zgodę na ponowne powtarzanie tego samego lub innego roku studiów (podobnie – tylko jeden raz w ciągu toku studiów). W czasie powtarzania roku mamy prawo uczestniczyć w zajęciach i zdawać egzaminy przewidziane dla kolejnego roku (chyba że system zajęć na to nie pozwala). Powtarzanie roku możliwe jest dopiero''' po zaliczeniu pierwszego roku'. 'Ponowne zapisanie się na studia' Istnieje kilka powodów, dla których możemy zostać skreśleni z listy studentów. Jednym z nich jest niepodjęcie studiów, ale skoro masz ten informator w ręce, to zakładam, że już je podjąłeś. Kolejnym - niezłożenie pracy dyplomowej lub egzaminu we właściwym terminie - ale to Ci chyba jeszcze nie grozi. Ukaranie karą dyscyplinarną wydalenia z uczelni - trzymaj się od takich wykroczeń z daleka! I wreszcie - pisemna rezygnacja ze studiów. Student może ją składać w różnych sytuacjach, ale najczęstszą z nich jest niezaliczenie pierwszego roku. Jak już zostało wspomniane, nie można powtarzać przedmiotów, ani tym bardziej roku, nie mając zaliczonego pierwszego roku. W takiej sytuacji czasem opłaca się zrezygnować ze studiów i zarekrutować się ponownie na pierwszy rok (ponowna rekrutacja odbywa się na tych samych zasadach, co pierwsza). Chyba że mamy pewność, że jesteśmy w stanie zdać egzamin. Od dwóch lat ma miejsce rekrutacja wrześniowa, co sprawia, że mamy szansę zaliczenia niezdanych egzaminów, a jeśli to się nie uda - ponownego zarekrutowania się tuż po nich (choć może się zdarzyć, że któryś egzamin odbędzie się już po zakończonej rekrutacji). W przypadku niezgłoszenia się do ponownej rekrutacji i niezaliczenia roku - kolejna najprawdopodobniej dopiero w lipcu! A nikomu chyba nie zależy na tym, żeby tracić dwa lata. Warto zorientować się w sekretariacie o planowane terminy kolejnych rekrutacji jak i ich spodziewaną liczbę. Jeżeli zapiszemy się ponownie na studia, mamy szansę przepisać sobie część przedmiotów, które już zaliczyliśmy. Co jeszcze może przyczynić się do skreślenia nas z listy studentów? Brak postępów w nauce, niezaliczenie roku, nie wniesienie wymaganych opłat. 'Urlop od zajęć' Istnieją dwa rodzaje urlopu od zajęć: studencki i dziekański. Deklarację o zamiarze skorzystania z '''urlopu studenckiego' może złożyć każdy student, który zaliczył pierwszy rok studiów. Trwa on jeden lub dwa semestry. Jest to dobra perspektywa dla osób studiujących dwa kierunki. Jeżeli skorzystamy jednorazowo tylko z jednego semestru urlopu, to drugi semestr już nam nie przysługuje. Jeżeli złożymy deklarację w trakcie trwania semestru, to urlop możemy dostać dopiero od kolejnego semestru. Przed skorzystaniem z urlopu musimy rozliczyć dotychczasowy przebieg studiów. Urlop dziekański przyznawany jest w szczególnych okolicznościach, które uniemożliwiają nam udział w zajęciach. Należą do nich: zły stan zdrowia, niepełnosprawność, urodzenie i wychowywanie dziecka. Wtedy czas trwania urlopu może się przedłużyć nawet do czterech semestrów. Możemy się ubiegać o ten urlop bezpośrednio po pojawieniu się takiej potrzeby, jednak nie możemy otrzymać go za okres czasu, który jest już przeszłością, a także w czasie trwania sesji (chyba, że przyczyna powstała wcześniej). Jeżeli po powrocie z urlopu nie zgłosimy się do wpisania na kolejny rok studiów –''' do 14 dni od rozpoczęcia zajęć''' w danym semestrze – to możemy zostać''' skreśleni z listy studentów'! W czasie urlopu zachowujemy wszelkie studenckie uprawnienia (poza prawem do korzystania z pomocy materialnej). Jednak pomimo bycia na urlopie od zajęć możemy dalej '''brać w nich udział i zaliczać przedmioty' objęte programem nauczania – ale za zgodą kierownika jednostki! Wnioski o przyznanie urlopu studenckiego jak i dziekańskiego składane są do Dziekana Wydziału. =Studia na co dzień= Indeks i karta egzaminacyjna Do niedawna wizytówką studenta był indeks. To tam zbierało się oceny i zaliczenia. Studenci tłoczyli się w niekończących się kolejkach pod gabinetami profesorskimi, by uzyskać ten wymarzony wpis, który pozwoli pójść w dalszą drogę. Indeks odszedł już jednak do lamusa. Teraz nastały czasy e-indeksu. Obowiązuje on od roku akademickiego 2011/2012, ale niech nie martwią się ci, którzy chcą zbierać autografy na uczelni! Papierowy indeks może być wydany studentowi na jego wniosek. Prowadzący ma obowiązek wpisać ocenę do indeksu na prośbę studenta. Pozostaje on jednak głównie reliktem przeszłości. Jest też zabezpieczeniem dla żaka – a co jeśli prowadzący utraci notatki z ocenami przed wpisaniem ich do USOSu? Drugim orężem studenta była karta egzaminacyjna, gdzie również wpisywane były oceny i to na jej podstawie student był rozliczany – teraz jest już ona tylko wspomnieniem. Zastąpi ją karta okresowych osiągnięć studenta w postaci wydruku z systemu USOSweb. W systemie prowadzący wpisują oceny z egzaminu i zaliczenia. Na wydrukowanej karcie kierownik podstawowej jednostki organizacyjnej potwierdza podpisem wpis na kolejny rok studiów. Ogłoszenia ocen z danego przedmiotu następuje w systemie USOS. Obecnie jedyne, co musimy, to sprawdzić przed końcem roku akademickiego, czy mamy wszystkie oceny w systemie. Student może wnioskować poprzez system o wcześniejsze rozliczenie toku studiów. Legitymacja Elektroniczna legitymacja studencka to nie tylko kolejny kawałek plastiku w portfelu, ale także bardzo przydatny nośnik biletów okresowych i poświadczenie przysługujących studentom zniżek. Legitymacja identyfikuje studenta. Jest ważna do momentu ukończenia studiów, lecz traci ważność także, jeśli zostaniemy zawieszeni lub skreśleni z listy studentów. Ważność legitymacji potwierdza się co semestr - należy zanieść ją do sekretariatu dydaktycznego, gdzie panie sekretarki przedłużą jej ważność w wewnętrznym układzie elektronicznym oraz przez naklejenie specjalnego hologramu. Na ogół legitymację zostawia się w sekretariacie, a po kilku godzinach, bądź następnego dnia, odbiera. Legitymacja studencka uprawnia jej posiadacza do szeregu zniżek. Przede wszystkim są to zniżki ustawowe na transport: * 50% w komunikacji miejskiej * 51% na bilety kolejowe jednorazowe * 49% na bilety kolejowe i autobusowe miesięczne Ponadto wszelkie zniżki w''' kinach', '''teatrach', na koncerty i inne uznawane są na podstawie legitymacji studenckiej. Legitymacja zachowuje ważność w semestrze letnim i zimowym odpowiednio do 31 marca i''' 31 października', dlatego, aby posiadać cały czas poświadczenie zniżki, należy zadbać o przedłużenie ważności na kilka, kilkanaście dni przed tym terminem. Oczywiście można także pobić legitymację później. W razie zgubienia legitymacji nową można wyrobić w sekretariacie dydaktycznym, płacąc za nią 25,50zł. W Krakowie ELS pełni także rolę '''Krakowskiej Karty Miejskiej'. KKM służy przede wszystkim jako nośnik dla biletów okresowych komunikacji publicznej, które można zakupić w samoobsługowych automatach znajdujących się na wielu przystankach w Krakowie, a także w punktach sprzedaży biletów okresowych. Jeżeli, składając wniosek o legitymację, wyraziliśmy zgodę na udostępnienie naszych danych MPK, to legitymacja, którą otrzymamy, powinna być już gotowa do użycia jako nośnik biletów. Decydując się na bilet okresowy, powinniśmy dokładnie przeanalizować ofertę, gdyż może się okazać, że najbardziej odpowiada nam bilet semestralny albo na wybraną linię. Innym zastosowaniem KKM jest płacenie za parkowanie w strefie ograniczonego parkowania w centrum Krakowa. USOS Uniwersytecki System Obsługi Studiów, czyli USOS, na początku wydaje się być mało przydatny i bardzo niewygodny, jednak w rzeczywistości jest to źródło informacji, które niejednokrotnie okazuje się być niezastąpione. Przede wszystkim w USOSie można znaleźć swój plan zajęć, razem z salami, w których mamy ćwiczenia oraz nazwiskami prowadzących. Są tam także plany zajęć każdego pracownika oraz przedmiotu - szczególnie przydatne, gdy chcemy zmienić grupę, w której jesteśmy lub zdobyć wpis do indeksu. Tam także znajdziemy nasze oceny z kolokwiów i egzaminów - choć nie wszyscy prowadzący wprowadzają je do systemu. W USOSie można też zdobyć informacje o przyznanych stypendiach oraz złożyć wniosek o stypendium czy przyznanie pokoju w akademiku. Tutaj możemy znaleźć informacje o pracownikach - adres ich strony domowej, adres email, numer gabinetu, godziny, w których przyjmują na konsultacje oraz listę prowadzonych przedmiotów. Możemy też wyszukać informacje o innych studentach naszego Uniwersytetu. Tutaj także znajdują się podstawowe dane o naszych przedmiotach - potrzebne prerekwizyty (wymagania, które należy spełnić, aby móc zapisać się na przedmiot), polecana literatura, liczba punktów ECTS. Pod koniec każdego semestru na USOSie pojawiają się ankiety, które pozwalają nam ocenić naszych prowadzących - dzięki temu mamy pewien wpływ na działanie Uniwersytetu. USOS udostępnia uniwersytecką pocztę UMail - część osób woli ją przekierować na prywatną skrzynkę email. Tutaj przychodzą wiadomości od rektora i inne oficjalne pisma. Jest także używana przez prowadzących zajęcia, zwłaszcza, że można wygodnie wysłać email do wszystkich osób w swojej grupie, nie wyszukując adresu każdej z nich z osobna. Z tą pocztą wiąże się ważna procedura "Aktywacji poczty UJ", w której ustalamy swój adres postaci imię.nazwisko@uj.edu.pl, porzucając na zawsze tymczasowy login postaci identyfikator@usosweb.uj.edu.pl. Dopóki tego nie dokonamy, nie posiadamy najważniejszej skrzynki mailowej, więc jest to pierwsza rzecz, którą powinniśmy zrobić, najlepiej od razu przy pierwszym logowaniu się do systemu. Login ustalamy sobie sami, niemniej odradzamy odbieganie od konwencji imię.nazwisko, gdyż jest to nasz oficjalny adres mailowy służący do komunikacji z pracownikami UJ - nie ma możliwości późniejszej zmiany tego loginu. 'Konta i loginy' Loginów do różnych miejsc dostajemy stosunkowo dużo, a każdy z nich jest ważny. Dlatego należy się o nie odpowiednio zatroszczyć, na co najlepszą metodą jest rozpoczęcie jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z nowym kontem od zmiany hasła na takie, którego nie zapomnimy. W kolejnych częściach tej sekcji opisane zostaną wszystkie konta, których używamy po rozpoczęciu studiów. 'Elf' Jedno z najważniejszych kont. Login i hasło odbieramy w sekretariacie na początku roku. Co daje nam to konto: * dostęp do intranetu, czyli w praktyce dostęp do stron wszelkich ćwiczeniowców (zapiszcie sobie login, jeśli takowy poda na ćwiczeniach), na których pojawiają się materiały, wyniki kolokwiów, wyniki zaliczeń itd. Jeśli przeglądarka po wejściu na adres typu https://www.ii.uj.edu.pl/~login/intra/ każe nam się zalogować, używamy tego właśnie loginu * dostęp przez SSH do elf.ii.uj.edu.pl (Irix) oraz virgo.ii.uj.edu.pl (Linux), korzystające z tego samego systemu plików. Ta możliwość przydaje się chociażby na zajęciach z Systemów Operacyjnych, ponieważ są tam dostępne wszystkie potrzebne komendy * mail postaci login@ii.uj.edu.pl, na który zalogować się można pod adresem http://mail.ii.uj.edu.pl/. Najwygodniej natomiast ustawić sobie przekierowanie, tworząc w swoim katalogu domowym plik .forward i wpisując w nim swój właściwy adres. * możliwość stworzenia swojej strony (PHP 4.3) pod adresem http://www.ii.uj.edu.pl/~login/ poprzez stworzenie folderu public_html w swoim folderze domowym (używając wspomnianego SSH lub FTP). Należy pamiętać by nadać plikom w tym folderze możliwość dostępu z zewnątrz (najlepiej chmod 755), a plikom poza nim takowy dostęp odciąć (chmod 700), aby nikt poza wami nie mógł przez SSH przeglądać i kopiować waszych plików. W przypadku zgubienia hasła, należy zgłosić się do pokoju 1064. 'Konto wydziałowe' Konto potrzebne na wszelakich zajęciach w pracowniach komputerowych. Login i hasło odbieramy również w sekretariacie. Jeśli ktoś będzie wspominał o loginie zaczynającym się od "zzz", wiedzcie, że chodzi właśnie o to konto. Co nam ono daje: * możliwość zalogowania się na komputerach bezdyskowych (w większości pracowni komputerowych, w tym ogólnodostępnych oraz bibliotece). Na komputerach tych można uruchomić kilka systemów operacyjnych (nie przegapcie momentu wyboru systemu gdy uruchamiacie komputer!): ** Linux TCS - wbrew nazwie, dostępny dla wszystkich studentów - posiada największy wybór programów oraz góruje nad pozostałymi dzięki tymczasowym uprawnieniom administratorskim, dającym możliwość zainstalowania na czas bycia zalogowanym dowolny program, o ile tylko pozwala nam na to nasz limit dyskowy. Katalog domowy, którego używamy po zalogowaniu się na tego linuksa znajduje się z punktu widzenia pozostałych z nich pod adresem ~/profil_TCS ** Linux NEW - nie oferuje co prawda tylu opcji co Linux TCS, ale jeśli jakiś ćwiczeniowiec będzie chciał używać na zajęciach jakiegoś szczególnego programu to poprosi admina by zainstalował go właśnie na tym systemie. Analogicznie, mając dobre uzasadnienie, studenci mogą prosić o dodanie konkretnego programu do tego właśnie systemu ** Linux - nieaktualizowany od wieków, mało co w ogóle na nim jest - polecamy unikać ** Windows XP - tak naprawdę uruchamiany przez VirtualBox - raczej pozbawiony jakiegoś szczególnego zastosowania * dostęp przez SSH do stud-ii.matinf.uj.edu.pl, a co za tym idzie do plików stworzonych podczas korzystania z wyżej wymienionych systemów W razie zgubienia hasła lub loginu, należy udać się do pokoju 1021 (lewe skrzydło budynku na I piętrze). 'USOSweb' Funkcjonalność tego serwisu została już opisana wcześniej, tutaj zatem skrótowy zbiór tego co daje nam ten login (w postaci imię.nazwisko@uj.edu.pl - jeśli nie posiadasz takiego loginu, zajrzyj do sekcji opisującej USOS): * oczywiście możliwość śledzenia swojego postępu studiów * dostęp do najważniejszej poczty uczelnianej, przez którą prowadzona jest znakomita większość korespondencji, zarówno na płaszczyźnie student - prowadzący jak i pomiędzy studentami * dostęp do zapisów na przedmioty za pośrednictwem systemu nroll * możliwość korzystania z bezprzewodowej sieci uczelnianej, dostępnej we wszystkich budynkach UJ (szczegóły w odpowiednim dziale tego informatora) * możliwość zalogowania się do Extranetu (szczegóły także gdzie indziej) W przypadku zgubienia hasła należy udać się do Sekretariatu Dydaktycznego w celu jego zresetowania. 'Novell (softlab)' Konto raczej mało istotne, ale warto o nim pamiętać. Login składa się z nazwy konta (najczęściej nazwisko) oraz kontekstu określającego studia, np. kowalski.lic1, nowak.lic3, mazur.mag1. Co ważne, hasło ustalamy podczas pierwszego logowania się. To konto daje nam: * możliwość zalogowania się na komputerach instytutowych (dyskowych) znajdujących się w nielicznych pracowniach, na których zależnie od pracowni zainstalowany jest Windows XP, Windows 7 lub, o zgrozo, Windows 2000 - należy się jednak liczyć z tym, że będziemy mieli jakieś zajęcia w pracowni z komputerami dyskowymi. Nasze dane po zalogowaniu znajdują się na dysku Z. * dostęp do naszych plików przez FTP (serwer: softlab.ii.uj.edu.pl, login: NAZWA.STUDIA.student , np. mazur.lic1.student) * mail w domenie softlab.ii.uj.edu.pl, który można przeglądać, po zalogowaniu na konto w pracowni, programem Pegasus Mail - wygodniejszą opcją jest jednak ustawienie przekierowania poczty przychodzącej, które można skonfigurować w ustawieniach programu Mi się wydaje, że w tym roku admin mówił, że ten mail jest nieużywany i jest tylko przekierowaniem. || Nie wiem czy jest przekierowaniem, na pewno jednak działa - na przykład wszolek@softlab.ii.uj.edu.pl . Wymaga dopytania się u adminów... Z tym kontem związana jest procedura tzw. "podpisywania cyrografu". Każdego roku należy udać się do sekretariatu, gdzie powinien leżeć stosik pustych "cyrografów" (w razie czego sekretarkom termin ten nie jest obcy) - bierzemy jeden, wypełniamy, po czym udajemy się pod pok. 1063 i wrzucamy go do koperty powieszonej przy drzwiach. Wypełnienie "cyrografu" jest obowiązkowe! W przypadku zgubienia hasła należy także udać się do 1063. 'Testerka (system BaCa)' Dla niektórych przedmiotów (Programowanie, Algebra Liniowa z Geometrią, Systemy Operacyjne) uruchomiony będzie internetowy system automatycznego sprawdzania zadań. Korzystanie z tych systemów sprowadza się do wysyłania kodów źródłowych programów rozwiązujących zadany problem. Każdy przedmiot ma swoją własną testerkę, którą należy regularnie odwiedzać, aby nie przegapić zadań (z Programowania i Systemów zdobycie odpowiedniej ilości punktów jest niezbędne do zaliczenia przedmiotu, natomiast z Algebry daje dodatkowe punkty do egzaminu). Należy być świadomym istnienia systemu wykrywania plagiatów - w przypadku Programowania, wykrycie uzasadnionego podejrzenia plagiatu grozi co najmniej wyzerowaniem punktów za dany program. Login, hasło oraz adres internetowy danej testerki należy odebrać od swojego ćwiczeniowca z danego przedmiotu. 'Krzesanica' Serwis znajdujący się pod adresem http://krzesanica.ii.uj.edu.pl/, gdzie przede wszystkim znajduje się system Moodle, na którym umieszczane są informacje na temat niektórych przedmiotów. Tutaj konto zakładamy sobie sami, natomiast hasło dostępu do niektórych kursów uzyskamy u prowadzących. Szczególnie istotną rzeczą jest tutaj forum dotyczące Programowania, na którym należy zgłaszać wszelkie problemy lub wątpliwości związane z zadaniami oraz funkcjonowaniem Testerki z tego przedmiotu. 'Serwer KSI - mallorn' Każdy członek KSI otrzymuje konto na serwerze Koła Studentów Informatyki UJ. Można z niego korzystać przez SSH, umożliwia także umieszczenie strony w internecie i zalogowanie się na komputerach znajdujących się w Kole. Serwer fizycznie znajduje się w serwerowni KSI i jest administrowany przez samych studentów - z tego względu jest "bezpieczniejszy" od serwerów typowo uczelnianych. Jeśli potrzebujesz dostępu do nietypowego programu lub usługi, na mallornie masz większe szanse załatwienia tego, niż u wydziałowych bądź instytutowych administratorów, gdyż mallorn z założenia ma umożliwiać członkom Koła eksperymentowanie z różnymi technologiami. poprosić Łukasza o ewentualne korekty i rozwinięcie Internet Proponuję przerzucić ten dział do sekcji "Wydział" i przemianować go na "Dostęp do internetu" lub coś takiego. 'Sieć bezprzewodowa' W budynku Wydziału Matematyki i Informatyki jest uczelniana sieć WiFi. Składa się ona w rzeczywistości z kilku sieci: * UJ_Open * UJ-edu * UJ-edu_1 * UJ * UJ_1 'UJ_Open ' Sieć ta nie jest zabezpieczona, a żeby z niej korzystać należy zalogować się danymi z USOSa na stronie, która wyświetli się po próbie załadowania treści z internetu. Jest ona bardzo ograniczona, większość portów jest zablokowana, a korzystając z niej trzeba pamiętać o braku szyfrowania transmisji danych. 'UJ-edu oraz UJ-edu_1' Sieci edu to zabezpieczone sieci przeznaczone dla studentów. Ich zaletą jest możliwość cieszenia się bezpiecznym internetem oraz odblokowanymi przydatnymi portami. Wadą z kolei jest nietrywialna procedura podłączenia : W przypadku Windows XP najlepiej pokierować się ogólną instrukcją łączenia się - i jeśli posiadamy zainstalowany pełny pakiet sterowników Intel PRO-Set/Wireless konfiguracja zaczyna się od strony siódmej (uwierzytelnienie za pomocą właśnie tego pakietu), a przypadek ogólny (działa dla wszystkich kart bezprzewodowych, nie tylko Broadcom) od strony dwunastej (uwierzytelnienie za pomocą zewnętrznego programu do obsługi TTLS/PAP - SecureW2). W przypadku Windows Vista i nowszych również możemy skonfigurować uwierzytelnienie za pomocą pakietu sterowników Intel PRO-Set/Wireless, i przebiega ona tak samo jak wyżej. Jeśli jednak nie posiadamy pełnego pakietu, to procedura połączenia wygląda następująco : * Instalujemy obsługę EAP/PEAP od Cisco tutaj link do tego, tylko na serwerze kołowym * Tworzymy ręcznie profil sieci (Panel sterowania -> Centrum sieci i udostępniania -> Zarządzaj sieciami bezprzewodowymi -> Dodaj) z parametrami: "UJ-edu" (Nazwa sieci), WPA2-Enterprise (Typ zabezpieczeń), AES (Typ szyfrowania) * Zmieniamy metodę uwierzytelnienia w sieci (stworzona sieć -> Właściwości -> Zabezpieczenia) na "Cisco: PEAP" * Zmieniamy ustawienia tego uwierzytelnienia - w zakładce "Connection" odznaczamy wszystko poza "Enable Fast Recconect", a w zakładce "User Credentials" zaznaczamy ostatnią opcję: "Use saved username and password" i wpisujemy dane do logowania jak do USOSa. http://www.uoks.uj.edu.pl/info/wifi/wifi.shtml 'Inne sieci' Sieci UJ i UJ_1 to odpowiedniki sieci edu dla pracowników, więc studenci nie mają możliwości podłączenia się do nich. Na wydziale można także wykryć sieć korebot używaną w pracowni robotyki - na ogół jednak jej AP jest odpięty od internetu, więc pomimo, że hasło da się stosunkowo łatwo zdobyć, nie jest to warte zachodu. 'Sieć przewodowa' Istnieje również możliwość podpięcia się kablowego do istniejącej w Instytucie podsieci dedykowanej laptopom - zwykle jedno gniazdko sieciowe na salę należy do takiej podsieci (i podłączony jest do niego kabel sieciowy w wyróżniającym się kolorze). By móc skorzystać z tej możliwości, trzeba się zgłosić do administratorów naszego Instytutu jaki numer pokoju po stronie matematyków? wraz ze swoim adresem MAC przewodowej karty sieciowej oraz legitymacją studencką. 'Extranet' Extranet na Uniwersytecie Jagiellońskim jest w zasadzie webowym proxy, umożliwiającym przeglądanie zasobów internetu korzystając z IP Uniwersytetu. UJ posiada wykupiony dostęp do wielu naukowych treści dostępnych online - przede wszystkim do artykułów z czasopism naukowych z całego świata. Zasoby te udostępnione są dla puli adresów IP używanych przez UJ, dlatego mamy do nich dostęp z komputerów podpiętych do sieci uniwersyteckiej. Jeśli jednak chcemy skorzystać z nich np. z domu, pozostaje nam skorzystać z extranetu, do którego logujemy się danymi z USOSa, a którego bramka znajduje się pod adresem https://extranet.uj.edu.pl/ Serwisem szczególnie godnym polecenia jest ScienceDirect (http://www.sciencedirect.com/) - korzystając z niego przez bramkę extranetu mamy dostęp do ogromnej liczby artykułów naukowych. Oprogramowanie Microsoft za darmo - MSDN AA Czym jest? MSDN Academic Alliance to projekt udostępniający m.in. studentom kierunków informatycznych legalne i bezpłatne oprogramowanie firmy Microsoft - dostępna jest większość popularnego i przydatnego w pracy programisty oprogramowania, niestety z wyłączeniem pakietu Office. Więcej: http://www.microsoft.com/poland/edukacja/msdnaa_dla_studenta.aspx Co, gdzie i jak? Konta w systemie ELMS dystrybuującym oprogramowanie i licencje są zakładane odgórnie. Jednakże, aby ich używać, każdy student musi je aktywować. Wszystkie niezbędne informacje do zdobycia pod adresem http://msdn.ii.uj.edu.pl/ Bonus! Oprogramowanie, które dostaniecie i zainstalujecie przed ukończeniem studiów, możecie wykorzystywać również po ich zakończeniu - oczywiście wyłącznie w celach niekomercyjnych. =Wydział= Struktura i władze 'Wydział Matematyki i Informatyki UJ' Wydział Matematyki i Informatyki, będący podstawową jednostką organizacyjną UJ, składa się z trzech jednostek: * Instytut Matematyki (IM) * Instytut Informatyki (II) * Zespół Katedr i Zakładów Informatyki Matematycznej (ZKiZIM, TCS) Studia formalnie prowadzi właśnie wydział. Obecnym Dziekanem WMiI jest prof. dr hab. Armen Edigarian. Jest także trzech prodziekanów: * Prodziekan d/s ogólnych - dr hab. Piotr Kobak * Prodziekan d/s nauki i współpracy międzynarodowej - prof. dr hab. Marek Zaionc * Prodziekan d/s dydaktycznych - prof. dr hab. Włodzimierz Zwonek Studenci na ogół wszystkie swoje sprawy załatwiają w sekretariacie, osobiście z władzami wydziału kontaktując się jedynie w szczególnych przypadkach. W takich sytuacjach często warto skorzystać z pomocy Wydziałowej Rady Samorządu Studentów lub któregoś z kół działających na wydziale. Przydatne linki: * Strona Wydziału: http://www.matinf.uj.edu.pl/ * Strona Instytutu Informatyki: http://www.ii.uj.edu.pl/ * Strona Instytutu Matematyki: http://www.im.uj.edu.pl/ * Strona Zespołu Katedr i Zakładów Informatyki Matematycznej: http://tcs.uj.edu.pl/ 'Instytut Informatyki UJ' Instytut Informatyki prowadzi studia informatyczne specjalności informatyka stosowana, informatyka teoretyczna, inżynieria oprogramowania, modelowanie, sztuczna inteligencja i sterowanie (w skrócie MSIS), matematyka komputerowa (wspólnie z Instytutem Matematyki) oraz bioinformatyka (wspólnie z WBBiB). To tutaj załatwiamy zdecydowaną większość spraw dotyczących naszych studiów. Dyrektorem Instytutu Informatyki w kadencji 2008/2012 jest dr hab. inż. Marek Skomorowski, prof. UJ. Zastępcy Dyrektora Instytutu Informatyki: * od Spraw Ogólnych - dr hab. Marian Jabłoński * od Spraw Dydaktycznych - prof. dr hab. Piotr Zgliczyński Podobnie jak w przypadku wydziału dla studentów pierwszym i na ogół jednym reprezentantem instytutu jest sekretariat, gdzie u przemiłych pań sekretarek można załatwić gros spraw. W sekretariacie ds. dydaktycznych załatwimy wszystko, co związane jest z przebiegiem naszych studiów, tam też składamy podania (których większość kierowana jest do Zastępcy Dyrektora od Spraw Dydaktycznych). pokój 1138, +48 12-664-6628, mgr Aleksandra Cyran, aleksandra.cyran@ii.uj.edu.pl, mgr Iwona Wojtkiewicz, iwona.wojtkiewicz@ii.uj.edu.pl W sekretariacie ogólnym z kolei załatwiane są głównie sprawy związane z pomocą materialną, tamtędy też wiedzie droga do gabinetu Dyrektora Instytutu - i choć stanowisko brzmi groźnie, to profesor Skomorowski jest przesympatycznym człowiekiem i jeśli tylko będzie w stanie, to pomoże. pokój 1150, +48 12-664-6633, dr Katarzyna Jacher-Śliwczyńska, sliwczyn@ii.uj.edu.pl Godziny przyjmowania studentów w sekretariatach to 10.00 - 14.00 'Rada Wydziału i Rada Instytutu Informatyki' Zarówno Wydział, jak i Instytut mają swoje Rady. Rada taka to zgromadzenie wszystkich pracowników dydaktycznych oraz przedstawicieli doktorantów i studentów, które obraduje raz w miesiącu. Większość zapadających tam decyzji dotyczy spraw pracowniczych i doktoranckich - rzadko kiedy dotyczą one wprost studentów. Budynek 'Dostęp do budynku' Budynek jest zwykle otwarty w godzinach 7.00 - 20.00 w dni robocze i 7.00 - 19.00 w weekendy, ale to się zmienia w ciągu roku (z powodu świąt, dni wolnych od zajęć). Rozsądnie jest wyjść przed zamknięciem, gdyż drzwi do budynku blokują się automatycznie. Niektóre osoby posiadają kartę wstępu, otwierającą (zależnie od nadanych uprawnień) drzwi wejściowe (również w nocy), drzwi do wybranych sal laboratoryjnych i inne pomieszczenia. Karty dostępu używane są przez pracowników oraz niektórych studentów z racji pełnionych funkcji w organizacjach studenckich, które wymagają dostępu do budynku poza godzinami otwarcia. Dodatkowo dostęp do pracowni robotyki zabezpieczony jest przez zamek elektroniczny otwierany kartą wstępu, do której tymczasowy dostęp uzyskują uczestnicy Turnieju Robotów Walczących. Karta ta otwiera również drzwi wejściowe. 'Struktura' Budynek dzieli się na dwie cześci: matematyczną (lewe skrzydło) i informatyczną (prawe skrzydło). Przed przekroczeniem progu Wydziału możesz zobaczyć okna dwóch sal wykładowych, zwanych aulami. Są to sale mieszczące 240 (sala 0004 w lewym skrzydle) i 190 (0089 w prawym) osób. Po wejściu znajdziesz się w przestronnym holu. Jeśli pójdziesz korytarzem na wprost, znajdziesz po prawej stronie Koło Naukowe Matematyki Finansowej, ogólnodostępną salę przeznaczoną do nauki i punkt ksero, po lewej – bufet. Na końcu korytarza znajduje się dwupoziomowa biblioteka wydziałowa. Analogiczny korytarz na piętrze to korytarz, w którym znajdują się pokoje władz Wydziału - po lewej stronie są dziekanaty a po jego prawej - sekretariaty dydaktyczne instytutów (to w nich będziesz załatwiać wszelkie studenckie sprawy). Sekretariat ogólny znajduje w bocznym korytarzu na piętrze w tylnej części budynku. Jakiego typu sale możesz tu spotkać? * Sale wykładowe, mające na wyposażeniu komputer dla wykładowcy, projektor, mikrofon i oczywiście miejsca dla wszystkich uczestniczących studentów. * Sale językowe zawierają komputer prowadzącego zajęcia, projektor, kilkanaście miejsc siedzących, słuchawki dla każdego studenta. * Sale laboratoryjne - znajdziesz w nich stanowiska komputerowe, tablice i projektor. Większe sale tego typu mieszczą około dwudziestu studentów, mniejsze - dziesięciu. Poza pracowniami "bezdyskowymi" oraz "novellowymi" (patrz dział "Konta i loginy") jest również pracownia urządzeń mobilnych zaopatrzona w komplet nowych komputerów iMac. * Sale ćwiczeniowe przypominają sale ze starych szkolnych murów: ławki, krzesła i tablice. Wszystkie sale poza ćwiczeniowymi są zwykle zamknięte, gdy nie ma w nich zajęć. Wyjątkiem są dwie pracownie ogólnodostępne, jedna po stronie informatyków, druga po stronie matematyków, obie są „bezdyskowe”. Tych sal możesz szukać na parterze i na pierwszym piętrze. Poza wymienionymi wyżej salami są jeszcze pokoje wykładowców i ćwiczeniowców, które odwiedzać będziesz raczej tylko w ramach dyżuru prowadzącego, bądź obejrzenia wyników kolokwium. Mieszczą się one głównie na drugim i trzecim piętrze, ale nie tylko. Z interesujących pomieszczeń warto jeszcze wspomnieć o trzech kołach naukowych działających na naszym Wydziale. * KSI – Koło Studentów Informatyki UJ, pokój 1173 – I piętro * KMS UJ – Koło Matematyków Studentów UJ, pokój 1008 – I piętro, * KNMF - Koło Naukowe Matematyki Finansowej UJ, w głównym korytarzu na parterze Numeracja Wszystkie pomieszczenia są ponumerowane. W numerze postaci ABCD poszczególne cyfry oznaczają: * cyfra A – numer piętra * cyfra B – 0 lub 1, po której stronie korytarza jest sala - 0 oznacza zewnętrzną, a 1 wewnętrzną * cyfry C i D – zwykła numeracja porządkowa W razie problemów z wydostaniem się z jakiegoś pomieszczenia można zawsze zadzwonić na portiernię (12 664-66-25). 'Biblioteka' Otwarta jest zwykle w godzinach 9 – 18, co też czasem może ulegać zmianom. Znajdują się tam pozycje przydatne tak do nauki do zajęć, jak i do rozwijania własnych informatyczno-matematycznych zainteresowań. Własne notatki często nie wystarczają. Można w niej skorzystać ze stanowisk komputerowych (bezdyskowych), sali cichej nauki oraz czytelni. Książki możemy wypożyczać na okres dwóch miesięcy. Po upływie tego terminu musimy je albo oddać, albo prolongować, w przeciwnym wypadku zostaje naliczona kara za przetrzymanie (20gr / dzień). Można przedłużyć wypożyczenie osobiście, telefonicznie lub za pomocą emaila. Naraz można wypożyczyć najwyżej pięć książek. Studiując na innym wydziale - tylko trzy. Dodatkowo, gdy zbliża się termin oddania książki, wysyłany jest do Ciebie email z powiadomieniem. By zapisać się do biblioteki wystarczy przyjść z legitymacją w ręce i poinformować o chęci zapisania się. Do niedawna do wpisu był wymagany indeks, do którego wbijało się pieczątkę. Zmienia się to właśnie w roku akademickim 2011/2012, jako że indeks nie jest już obowiązkowym wyposażeniem studenta. Legitymacja jest Twoją kartą biblioteczną. Przychodzisz, wybierasz książki, podajesz je przemiłej pani bibliotekarce i po chwili możesz wyjść z wiedzą zgromadzoną na kartach ksiąg. Teraz tylko trzeba umieścić ją w głowie… Istnieje komputerowy katalog książek w bibliotece, jest to jednak katalog dotyczący całej Biblioteki Jagiellońskiej, więc i wszystkich książek we wszystkich jej oddziałach i bibliotekach wydziałowych. http://www.bj.uj.edu.pl/uj/katalog http://www.bj.uj.edu.pl/ W Bibliotece Jagiellońskiej istnieje możliwość rezerwacji książek, w naszej wydziałowej - nie. Telefon i kontakt: http://www.matinf.uj.edu.pl/wydzial/biblioteka 'Plan budynku' // tu powinna znaleźć się mapa wydziału Interaktywny plan dostępny jest także online - http://www.ii.uj.edu.pl/plan/plan.php 'Gdzie można skorzystać z komputera' Są dwie ogólnodostępne pracownie komputerowe, komputery w bibliotece oraz w kołach naukowych, ale możesz przynieść także swój. O tym, jak podłączyć się do internetu przeczytasz w dziale "Internet". Istotną kwestią jest sieć komórkowa, która nie wszędzie w budynku ma zasięg. Oczywiście jest on zależny od używanej sieci oraz modelu telefonu, warto przekonać się, gdzie możemy wygodnie rozmawiać, a gdzie stajemy się nieosiągalni. 'Gdzie i kiedy można się uczyć' Przede wszystkim na zajęciach. Ale także przed, pomiędzy i po zajęciach trzeba znaleźć czas na naukę. Budynek Wydziału daje nam taką możliwość. Można się uczyć od rana do wieczora (jak ktoś czuje taką potrzebę) w godzinach otwarcia budynku. * Są trzy sale ogólnodostępne, w tym dwie komputerowe. * Można korzystać z sal ćwiczeniowych, jeśli tylko akurat nie ma w nich zajęć. * Biblioteka wydziałowa i czytelnia. Koła naukowe są otwarte niemal cały czas i zapraszają w swoje progi - można w nich liczyć na pomoc w razie trudności w nauce oraz ciepłą herbatkę. biblioteka =Studenci= Samorząd Studentów UJ Samorząd Studentów UJ tworzą wszyscy studenci UJ. Przedstawiciele Samorządu wybierani są przez społeczność akademicką, a podstawowym zadaniem Samorządu jest reprezentowanie braci studenckiej. Od 1990 roku co dwa lata studenci Uniwersytetu wybierają swoich przedstawicieli. Obecnym Przewodniczącym Samorządu Studentów Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego jest Dawid Kolenda (kadencja 2011/2013). Biuro Samorządu mieści się w Collegium Novum, tam też załatwiamy większość spraw z nim związanych. Wśród zadań Samorządu jest m.in. rozdzielanie środków pomocy materialnej, udział w działalności uchwałodawczej Uniwersytetu, reprezentowanie interesów studentów przed organami uczelni. Ponadto Samorząd organizuje i finansuje bardzo liczne inicjatywy, o których więcej przeczytać można na stronie Samorządu. http://www.samorzad.uj.edu.pl/ 'Ubezpieczenie NNW' Samorząd Studentów UJ umożliwia proste i szybkie wykupienie ubezpieczenia od następstw niebezpiecznych wypadków. Wystarczy przyjść do biura Samorządu w Collegium Novum w godzinach jego pracy (9.00 – 14.30) i wykupić ubezpieczenie, które kosztuje 25zł. Zapewnia ono studentowi wypłatę ubezpieczenia w razie, gdy ulegnie on wypadkowi, obejmuje cały rok akademicki. Potwierdzenie ubezpieczenia zostaje wbite na ostatniej stronie indeksu, można też otrzymać je na osobnym druku. Jest to specjalna oferta PZU SA dla studentów, suma ubezpieczenia to 35000 zł. Ubezpieczenie to nie jest obowiązkowe, oczywiście można też ubezpieczyć się w innej firmie. Innym popularnym ubezpieczeniem wśród studentów jest karta EURO 26 (wersja z ubezpieczeniem). http://www.uj.edu.pl/studenci/ubezpieczenia, http://euro26.pl/ Wydziałowa Rada Samorządu Studentów ("wydziałówka") Oprócz Samorządu działającego na szczeblu ogólnym (UJ) na każdym wydziale funkcjonuje tzw. Wydziałówka, czyli Wydziałowa Rada Samorządu Studentów (WRSS). Na WMiI w jej skład wchodzi 6 osób: 3 studentów matematyki i 3 studentów informatyki. Członkowie WRSS są przedstawicielami studentów w Radzie Wydziału oraz w Radach Instytutów. Członkowie wydziałówek mogą interweniować w indywidualnych sprawach studentów. To oni reprezentują społeczność Wydziału przed pracownikami Uniwersytetu, w szczególności Dziekanem. Członkowie Samorządu wchodzą ponadto w skład Wydziałowej Komisji Stypendialnej, która rozpatruje wnioski studentów o pomoc materialną. Nasza Wydziałówka zajmuje się także organizacją cyklicznych wydarzeń mających na celu zwiększenie integracji studentów (Wydziałowa Impreza Integracyjna) oraz ułatwienie im dostępu do wydarzeń kulturalnych (darmowe lub bardzo atrakcyjne cenowo bilety do teatru / filharmonii). Wspiera pracowników WMiI w organizacji Dnia Wydziału i obchodów Uniwersyteckiego Dnia Pamięci. WRSS pełni również funkcję informacyjną. Przekazuje studentom wiadomości o wydarzeniach na Wydziale, jak i o inicjatywach Samorządu Studentów na szczeblu ogólnym. U wyznaczonych przedstawicieli Samorządu można też zasięgnąć informacji o zagranicznych wymianach studenckich. O bieżącej działalności WRSS WMiI można dowiedzieć się m.in. z konta na facebooku oraz ze strony internetowej Samorządu. Z członkami Wydziałówki można kontaktować się osobiście podczas dyżurów w pomieszczeniu WRSS (pokój 0140 w budynku wydziału) oraz mailowo, pisząc na adres samorzad.mat.inf@gmail.com. Studenckie koła naukowe działające na Wydziale Matematyki i Informatyki UJ Koła poza działalnością naukową - jak organizacja konferencji studenckich czy wyjazdów naukowych - są także świetnym miejscem do poznania nowych osób, uzyskania pomocy - w nauce lub ogólnopojętym studiowaniu, a także zapewniają miejsce, gdzie można posiedzieć pomiędzy zajęciami. 'Koło Studentów Informatyki UJ' O KSI i naszej działalności możesz przeczytać w osobnym rozdziale w dalszej części informatora. 'Koło Matematyków Studentów UJ im. prof. Stanisława Zaremby' Powstałe 3 grudnia 1893 roku Koło Matematyków Studentów UJ im. prof. Stanisława Zaremby jest jedną z najdłużej działajacych na Uniwersytecie Jagiellońskim organizacji naukowych, która nie tylko zrzesza studentów matematyki, ale ma także liczne grono sympatyków poza Instytutem Matematyki. Jednym ze statutowych zadań Koła jest organizacja naukowego życia studenckiego. Zadanie to realizujemy wytrwale i różnorodnie poprzez: Szkoły Zimowe i Letnie, Quasinaria Wiosenne i Jesienne, Naukowe Sesje Studenckie i tym podobne imprezy. Ponadto staramy się zadbać o bardziej rozrywkową stronę życia. Organizujemy mecze piłki nożnej pracownicy-studenci, turnieje brydżowe oraz szachowe, imprezy andrzejkowe i karnawałowe, na których wraz ze studentami bawią się również pracownicy Instytutu Matematyki. Nasze burzliwe i fascynujące dzieje są udokumentowane w licznych kronikach, które można obejrzeć w lokalu Koła. Można tam także wypić herbatę i podyskutować, a studenci młodszych lat mogą uzyskać pomoc. Skrupulatnie zbierane są treści egzaminów z mijających sesji, aby mogły służyć przygotowującym się do nich w przyszłości. Posiadamy własną obszerną bibliotekę, zawierajacą zarówno cenne wiekowe woluminy, jak i książki najbardziej przydatne studentom (tu ponownie odsyłamy, tym razem do zakładki Biblioteka). Staramy sie również patrzeć na studia od wesołej strony. Przykładem mogą służyć: Konkurs na Limeryk czy Konkurs na Cytat Roku wyłaniany z gromadzonych przez studentów ciekawych cytatów i powiedzeń wykładowców, a przykłady naszej twórczości humorystyczno-matematycznej zawierają się w wydanych przez Koło skryptach "Rozmaitości absurdalne" oraz "Rozmaitości uśmiechnięte". Siedzibą KMS jest pokój 1008. http://kmsuj.im.uj.edu.pl/ 'Koło Naukowe Matematyki Finansowej' W 2009 roku grupa ambitnych studentów matematyki połączona wspólnymi zainteresowaniami z dziedziny matematyki stosowanej, szczególnie zaś szeroko rozumianej matematyki finansowej, dostrzegła siłę królowej nauk jako narzędzia wspierającego nowoczesny rynek biznesu. Brakowało jednak miejsca, w którym można byłoby regularnie spotykać się, wymieniać poglądy i swobodnie rozmawiać o nurtujących zagadnieniach. Silna motywacja oraz wspólne działania pozwoliły na stworzenie własnego koła naukowego i stawianie pierwszych samodzielnych kroków na polu nauki, i przedsiębiorczości. Od kilku lat staramy się rozwijać działalność Koła Naukowego Matematyki Finansowej, biorąc udział we wszystkich możliwych przejawach aktywności naukowej na naszej uczelni, nawiązując szerokie kontakty, organizując szereg spotkań, warsztatów, praktycznych seminariów związanych z matematyką finansów i promując ideę Koła także poza murami uczelni. Siedziba KNMF stała się miejscem częstych spotkań, gdzie rozwinęły się również silne więzy koleżeńskie. Do najważniejszych celów działania Koła należą: * Wspieranie i prowadzenie działalności naukowej * Wypracowywanie umiejętności pracy zespołowej * Umożliwianie rozwoju indywidualnych zainteresowań * Pogłębianie wiedzy w zakresie teorii * Zdobywanie praktycznych doświadczeń * Rozwijanie przedsiębiorczości i kreatywnego myślenia * Rozszerzanie kontaktów z ludźmi nauki i biznesu * Zacieśnianie więzi koleżeńskich Siedzibą KNMF jest pierwsze po wejściu do budynku przeszklone pomieszczenie po prawej stronie w głównym korytarzu. http://www.knmf.im.uj.edu.pl/ Turnieje i zawody Na wydziale oraz poza nim organizowane są różnego rodzaju konkursy, w których każdy może wziąć udział. 'Turniej Robotów Walczących' Na naszym wydziale znajduje się pracownia robotyki, wyposażona w zestawy Lego Mindstorms NXT 2.0 oraz roboty Khepera. Nazwy turnieju nie należy brać zbyt dosłownie, ponieważ roboty raczej rywalizują w ustalonych konkurencjach niż "walczą". Dla obu typów robotów odbywają się osobne turnieje, składające się z eliminacji oraz finału, przeznaczone dla studentów kierunków zamawianych na UJ. Są to zawody drużynowe, a dla zwycięzców przewidziane są nagrody pieniężne oraz możliwość wyjazdu na ogólnopolskie zawody robotyki PozRobot w Poznaniu. Szczegóły są ustalane na specjalnym spotkaniu na początku roku. Aby być na bieżąco, warto śledzić stronę http://www.robotics.ii.uj.edu.pl/ 'Uniwersyteckie Zawody Informatyczne (UZI)' Jest to typowy konkurs programistyczny organizowany dla studentów kierunków zamawianych na UJ, w którym zawodnicy mają ograniczony czas na napisanie programów w C, C++ lub Pascalu, rozwiązujących zadane problemy. Dla zwycięzców przewidziane są nagrody pieniężne, ponadto zawody te wyłaniają również drużyny reprezentujące UJ na Akademickich Mistrzostwach Polski w Programowaniu Zespołowym oraz ACM International Collegiate Programming Contest, czyli analogicznych zawodach międzynarodowych. Szczegóły odnośnie danej edycji konkursu można znaleźć na stronie http://jlp.tcs.uj.edu.pl/ 'Graphics Real-time Applications (GRA)' Konkurs organizowany w semestrze letnim w naszym Instytucie mający na celu rozwijanie zainteresowań i umiejętności w dziedzinie tworzenia aplikacji graficznych czasu rzeczywistego. Stworzone aplikacje są oceniane przez jury w kilku kategoriach, m.in. pod względem efektowności czy niezawodności. Na zwycięzców czekają atrakcyjne nagrody. Szczegóły dostępne są pod adresem http://gra.ii.uj.edu.pl/student/ 'Internetowy Turniej Programów Walczących' Turniej indywidualny, przeznaczony dla każdego, organizowany przez Koło Naukowe Informatyków Uniwersytetu Warszawskiego. Celem uczestników jest napisanie programu, który na ustalonych w danej edycji zasadach, przeprowadzi rozgrywkę przeciwko programowi sędziowskiemu. Nagrodami w konkursie są książki, nagrody rzeczowe oraz koszulki lub kubki promocyjne ITPW. Dokładne informacje na temat przebiegu turnieju znajdują się pod adresem http://itpw.mimuw.edu.pl/ 'Potyczki Algorytmiczne' Ogólnopolski konkurs programistyczny, dostępny dla każdego, polegający na pisaniu programów rozwiązujących zadane problemy w jak najkrótszym czasie. Runda eliminacyjna jest rundą zdalną, przeprowadzaną za pośrednictwem internetu, finał natomiast odbywa się w Zielonej Górze. Dla zwycięzców przewidziane są bardzo atrakcyjne nagrody rzeczowe. Szczegóły można znaleźć na stronie http://www.konkurs.adb.pl/ 'Inne' * Google Code Jam - turniej algorytmiczny składający się 4 rund (w tym rundy eliminacyjnej), a także finału odbywającego się co roku w innej placówce Google'a (w 2011 finały odbyły się w Tokyo). Poza tym na 1000 najlepszych programistów czekają atrakcyjne koszulki. (http://code.google.com/codejam/) * Google Summer of Code - nie jest to konkurs, a realizowany co roku w okresie wakacyjnym program wspierania Wolnego Oprogramowania. Studenci, którzy się zakwalifikują, otrzymują możliwość pracy nad "żywym" projektem pod okiem doświadczonych mentorów oraz wysokie stypendia rzędu 5000$ (http://code.google.com/soc/) * Facebook HackerCup - turniej składający się z eliminacji, dwóch rund internetowych oraz finału w Palo Alto w Kalifornii. Na zwycięzców czekają wysokie nagrody pieniężne. (http://www.facebook.com/hackercup) * ImagineCup - konkurs technologiczny przeznaczony dla studentów z całego świata. Eliminacje organizowane są przez lokalne siedziby Microsoftu. Finały odbywają się co roku w innym miejscu, w 2012 jest to Sydney, a hasłem przewodnim tej edycji jest "Wyobraź sobie świat, w którym technologia pomaga rozwiązać najtrudniejsze problemy ludzkości". (http://www.imaginecup.com/) Konferencje Studenci działający w rozmaitych kołach organizują liczne konferencje studenckie, z których wiele może zainteresować studentów informatyki. Poniżej możesz przeczytać o tych, które są naszym zdaniem szczególnie interesujące. '8. Studencki Festiwal Informatyczny' Studencki Festiwal Informatyczny to trzydniowa konferencja, podczas której można wysłuchać około dwudziestu wykładów obejmujących swą tematyką większość najnowszych trendów w informatyce. SFI jest największą tego typu konferencją w tej części Europy i może się poszczycić udziałem kilku światowej rangi autorytetów w ubiegłych siedmiu edycjach. W SFI udział brali m.in. Andrew Tanenbaum, Joe Armstrong, Stephen Wolfram, Chad Fowler i Gilad Bracha, a z polskich specjalistów - Krzysztof Diks, Jerzy Grębosz, Roman Kluska czy Ryszard Tadeusiewicz. Festiwal jest wyjątkowy także ze względu na swój studencki charakter - organizowany jest w całości przez cztery koła naukowe czterech krakowskich uczelni: * Koło Studentów Informatyki Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego * Studenckie Koło Naukowe Informatyków BIT Akademii Górniczo-Hutniczej * Koło Naukowe Informatyków Politechniki Krakowskiej * Koło Naukowe Informatyki Uniwersytetu Ekonomicznego w Krakowie Jeśli chcesz sprawdzić się w organizacji tak dużego wydarzenia, przekonać się, jak wygląda przygotowanie konferencji dla 2500 osób, zobaczyć jak pozyskuje się prawdziwych sponsorów z prawdziwą gotówką, prowadzić anglojęzyczną korespondencję (a później wypić piwo) z osobami, o których czytasz na Wikipedii i w portalach technologicznych, wreszcie przekonać się, że współpraca między studentami UJ i AGH nie tylko jest możliwa, ale nawet przebiega wyjątkowo owocnie - zapraszamy do udziału w organizacji! Wystarczy zgłosić się w KSI. Ósma edycja odbędzie się w dniach 8-10 marca 2012, już teraz serdecznie zapraszamy. http://www.sfi.org.pl/ 'Liczby-Komputery-Życie' Studencka Konferencja Matematyczno-Informatyczno-Biologiczna Liczby-Komputery-Życie to konferencja organizowana wspólnie przez Koło Studentów Informatyki, Koło Naukowe Studentów Biotechnologii "Mygen" oraz Koło Matematyków Studentów UJ. Obszar zainteresowań konferencji stanowią wszystkie zagadnienia, w których komputery służą w naukach biologicznych, a przede wszystkim szeroko rozumiana bioinformatyka. Konferencja przyciąga zarówno utytułowanych profesorów i doktorów, jak również licznych studentów zainteresowanych tą tematyką. Prawdopodobnie podobnie jak w ubiegłym roku odbędzie się na naszym Wydziale, tym bardziej wszystkich studentów informatyki zainteresowanych bioinformatyką serdecznie zapraszamy. Bardzo przydadzą się także osoby chętne do pomocy w organizacji, liczymy zwłaszcza na pierwszych studentów bioinformatyki - prosimy o kontakt z którymś z organizujących kół. http://lkz.ksi.ii.uj.edu.pl/ 'IT Academic Day na Wydziale Matematyki i Informatyki' IT Academic Day to konferencja organizowana przez studentów zainteresowanych technologią zrzeszonych w Kole Studentów Informatyki wraz z firmą Microsoft i innymi firmami współpracującymi traktująca o nowych technologiach pojawiających się w świecie IT. Cała konferencja skierowana jest do wszystkich studentów (i nie tylko) zainteresowanych nowymi technologiami oraz głębszym poznawaniem już istniejących, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem technologii od firmy z Redmond. 'Człowiek zalogowany' W styczniu planowana jest zupełnie nowa konferencja, tematycznie łącząca psychologię z IT - Człowiek zalogowany. Wśród poruszanych zagadnień nie zabraknie psychologicznych i społecznych aspektów internetu, marketingu w sieci, fenomenu sieci społecznościowych i Web 2.0. Warto zobaczyć! 'SeMPowisko' SeMPowisko jest interdyscyplinarną studencką konferencją naukową organizowaną w maju przez zaprzyjaźnione Koło Matematyczno-Przyrodnicze Studentów UJ ("koło SMP") z WFAiIS. Konferencja skierowana jest to wszystkich studentów, których pasją są nauki przyrodnicze. Przewidziane są intrygujące i zadziwiające referaty z pogranicza fizyki, chemii, biologii, biotechnologii, biochemii, nanotechnologii, matematyki, informatyki i wielu innych dziedzin, wygłoszone przez studentów i zaproszonych gości. Chcesz, aby wszyscy usłyszeli o Twoim ciekawym wyniku naukowym lub czymś, co Cię ostatnio zafascynowało? Możesz wygłosić o tym referat! Studencka atmosfera SeMPowiska sprzyja stawianiu pierwszych kroków w referowaniu, a na wszystkich uczestników konferencji czekają miłe niespodzianki! http://smp.if.uj.edu.pl/~www-wiki/wiki/sempowisko:start https://smp.if.uj.edu.pl/forum/index.php 'Warsztaty Letnie i Warsztaty Zimowe' Międzynarodowe Warsztaty dla Młodych Matematyków (International Workshop for Young Mathematicians) jest to matematyczna konferencja naukowa przygotowywana przez Koło Matematyków Studentów Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego. Organizowana jest z myślą o studentach i doktorantach kierunków matematycznych oraz pokrewnych, ale mile widziani są także zainteresowani pracownicy naukowi. http://kmsuj.im.uj.edu.pl/warsztaty/ http://kmsuj.im.uj.edu.pl/workshop/ Organizowane są także Warsztaty Zimowe - edycja 2010 poświęcona była teorii gier i obok czternastu ciekawych referatów obejmowała turnieje brydża, pokera, blefa, ogórka i szachowy o Puchar Prezesa KMS UJ. http://kmsuj.im.uj.edu.pl/warsztaty-zimowe/ Góry, Mazury - czyli turystyka Wbrew stereotypom wielu informatyków lubi i uprawia turystykę. Jeśli także zaliczasz się do górołazów, żeglarzy lub innych obieżyświatów to z pewnością ucieszy Cię, że studiując na Wydziale Matematyki i Informatyki UJ będziesz mieć sporo okazji by wraz z innymi studentami rozwijać te pasje. 'AKT Rozdroże' Akademicki Klub Turystyczny "Rozdroże" to bardzo aktywna organizacja działająca przy Uniwersytecie Jagiellońskim, organizująca kilkanaście wyjazdów rocznie. Jak sami o sobie piszą "Nie pytamy co studiujesz, jaką masz średnią, ani skąd jesteś. Nie pytamy nawet, czy masz na koncie zimowe wyjście na Mont Blanc, czy wiosenne na Kopiec Piłsudskiego. My tylko chcemy zabrać Cię w góry." Wyjazdy z Rozdrożem są świetnym pomysłem z kilku powodów. Przede wszystkim można zawsze być pewnym dobrej organizacji i sympatycznego oraz nietuzinkowego studenckiego towarzystwa. Są także dofinansowane - zwykle wkład własny uczestnika wynosi 20-40zł, dzięki czemu nasz portfel nie ucierpi zanadto po takiej wyprawie. Większość wyjazdów do weekendowy wypady w góry - Beskidy, Tatry. W Rozdrożu działa sekcja wysokogórska, organizowane są wyjazdy integracyjne dla przyszłych studentów, wyjazdy na narty, rozmaite slajdowiska i wiele innych związanych z turystyką wydarzeń. Warto śledzić stronę Rozdroża lub zapisać się do newslettera. http://www.rozdroze.com/ 'Informatyka pod Żaglami' Koło Studentów Informatyki wakacje spędza na Mazurach pod żaglami w barwach UJu. A przynajmniej cały tydzień sierpnia, wyjeżdżając na Informatykę pod Żaglami - w 2012 roku planujemy już trzecią edycję. Informatyka pod Żaglami to wyjazd integracyjny połączony z krótkimi wykładami w stylu seminarium. Rejs odbywa się tradycyjnie już na Jagiellonce i Jadwidze - nowoczesnych jachtach Uniwersytetu, w dumnych niebieskich barwach. Gwarantujemy dobrą zabawę i już teraz zachęcamy do udziału. 'SKI z KSI' W lutym 2011 odbyła się pierwsza, lecz na pewno nie ostatnia, edycja kołowego wyjazdu na narty (i snowboard) pod nazwą SKI z KSI. Przez trzy dni szusowaliśmy na stokach Magury Małastowskiej, wieczory i noce spędzając w klimatycznym schronisku na jej zboczu. Wyjazd ten nie jest ograniczony tylko do członków Koła, serdecznie zapraszamy wszystkich studentów naszego wydziału! Więcej informacji pojawi się na forum KSI w styczniu. Zachęcamy także do pomocy w organizacji, szczególnie liczymy na pomysły gdzie mogłaby się odbyć druga edycja. 'Informatyka na Szlaku' Informatyka na Szlaku, zwana też onTrail to wyjazdy w góry, odbywające się kilka razy do roku i organizowane przez Zespół Katedr i Zakładów. Za niewielkie pieniądze można spędzić ciekawie czas i poznać pracowników naukowych od ludzkiej strony ;) Obecnie inicjatywa ta, po dwunastu edycjach, przycichła. Warto jednak śledzić wątek na forum ZKiZIM, prawdopodobnie to tylko chwilowy przestój i niebawem kolejne edycje się odbędą. http://forum.tcs.uj.edu.pl/viewforum.php?f=17 http://tcs.uj.edu.pl/onTrail 'Rajd Collegium Physicum' Co roku w kwietniu studenci Collegium Physicum organizują Rajd Collegium Physicum. Jest to trzydniowa wędrówka górska kierowana przede wszystkim do studentów trzech wydziałów - Fizyki, Astronomii i Informatyki Stosowanej, Chemii oraz Matematyki i Informatki. W przeciwieństwie do niektórych "rajdów" niektórych uczelni, Rajd Collegium Physicum jest imprezą o prawdziwie turystycznym charakterze, z wieloma różnorodnymi trasami, gdzie główną atrakcją jest samo chodzenie po górach. Trasy mają różnorodny poziom trudności, każdy znajdzie coś dla siebie. Są też warianty dwudniowe dla zabieganych (ale na WMiI można liczyć na usprawiedliwienie nieobecności na zajęciach, Rajd odbywa się pod patronatem Rektora i Dziekanów trzech wydziałów). Serdecznie polecamy i zapraszamy na siódmą już edycję, nadchodzącą w kwietniu 2012 roku. http://www.physicum.ptt.org.pl/ 'Quasinarium (jesienne i wiosenne)' Koło Matematyków Studentów UJ organizuje dwa razy do roku Quasinarium - są to kilkudniowe wyjazdy integracyjno-naukowe, kierowane do członków KMS i nie tylko. Odbywają się one w atrakcyjnych turystycznie miejscach (jezioro Rożnowskie, Pieniny). Inne wydarzenia 'Festiwal Nauki w Krakowie' Corocznie w maju na Rynku Głównym w Krakowie odbywa się Festiwal Nauki. Podczas Festiwalu krakowskie uczelnie prezentują się na licznych stoiskach, a nasz Wydział tradycyjnie ma własny duży namiot, w którym zwiedzający mogą przekonać się, że robot z klocków Lego może utrzymać równowagę na kuli, wiązanie krawatów to czysta matematyka, a łamigłówki logiczne potrafią pochłonąć ludzi w każdym wieku naprawdę na długo. http://www.festiwalnauki.krakow.pl/ 'Dzień Wydziału' Podczas Dnia Wydziału odbywa się kilkadziesiąt wykładów i warsztatów dla licealistów, z których część prowadzona jest przez członków kół naukowych. Główną atrakcją jednak jest finał Turnieju Robotów Walczących. http://dw.matinf.uj.edu.pl/ Zaangażuj się! Większość opisanych w tym rozdziale wydarzeń''' jest organizowanych bądź współorganizowanych przez samych studentów'. Na naszych studiach jest wiele możliwości by się zaangażować, '''zdobyć cenne doświadczenie, zaprzyjaźnić się z wieloma wspaniałymi ludźmi', czasem nawet znaleźć (mniej lub bardziej przelotną) miłość przy okazji organizacji jakiejś konferencji czy festiwalu ;) Zwykle można otrzymać darmową koszulkę i inne gadżety, często również obiad. Warto spróbować swoich sił - organizując konferencję, planując wyjazd na narty, przygotowując kołowe filmooglądanie czy też redagując informator dla kolejnego rocznika studentów. A może masz pomysł na coś zupełnie nowego? Serdecznie zachęcamy do współpracy i, mamy nadzieję, zobaczymy się niebawem przy kolejnym ciekawym projekcie! =KSI (tu jeszcze nie wiem co i jak dużo)= 'OMG WTF BBQ' * własny serwer proponowałbym to wrzucić w dział o KSI, w jakąś sekcję o tym "co oferuje Ci Koło?" - KSI posiada własną skromną serwerownię i umożliwia członkom Koła umieszczenie w niej swoich serwerów. Jest to możliwe po spełnieniu kilku warunków, poza tak oczywistymi jak niewykorzystywanie serwera do łamania prawa, wymienić trzeba udostępnienie kołowym administratorom dostępu roota oraz hostowanie ewentualnie umieszczonych tam witryn webowych wyłącznie w domenie uj.edu.pl poprosić Łukasza o ewentualne korekty i rozwinięcie Koło Studentów Informatyki - KSI Siedziba KSI znajduje się na pierwszym piętrze w sali numer 1173, kawałek dalej jest nasza serwerownia. Posiadamy także własną stronę internetową oraz forum: strona: http://www.ksi.ii.uj.edu.pl/ forum: https://forum.ksi.ii.uj.edu.pl/ Zajmujemy się działalnością naukowo-integracyjną. Razem z kołami z Akademii Górniczo-Hutniczej, Politechniki Krakowskiej oraz Uniwersytetu Ekonomicznego organizujemy coroczny Studencki Festiwal Informatyczny - w tym roku odbędzie się już jego ósma edycja. Razem z Kołem Matematyków oraz Kołem Biologów organizujemy także konferencję naukową Liczby-Komputery-Życie. Współpracujemy z Microsoftem - członek zarządu jest Student Partnerem, organizowany jest także IT Academic Day, a także z Googlem. Po dwóch latach przerwy przy kole zostaje reaktywowana grupa .NET. W kole można wypożyczyć urządzenia mobilne na potrzeby naukowe. Ponadto KSI organizuje wyjazdy naukowo-integracyjne - narciarski podczas ferii zimowych i żeglarski podczas wakacji. Z kołem matematyków corocznie obchodzimy wspólną wigilię. Często także odbywają się wieczorne imprezy - takie jak zeszłoroczne Katarzynki, kilkukrotne wspólne oglądanie filmów, kołowa pizza i planszówki oraz kołowy grill. Koło jest miejscem, w którym można łatwo uzyskać wszelką pomoc - począwszy od ogólnie pojętego życia studenckiego (składanie papierów, pierwsze kroki na studiach, imprezy) aż po zwykłą pomoc w nauce. Przede wszystkim na forum, ale także w siedzibie koła, gdzie zawsze można znaleźć kogoś, kto udzieli potrzebnych informacji, albo posłuży dobrą radą. Koło to kocioł kipiący od pomysłów - jest tu wiele osób, które zajmują się działalnością studencką - przede wszystkim jako członkowie samorządu studentów, ale nie tylko. Najwięcej daje jednak członkostwo w kole. Każdy członek dostaje legitymację, dzięki której może dostać na portierni klucz do siedziby koła, każdy nowy członek dostaje kołową koszulkę. Ponadto konto mejlowe oraz możliwość korzystania z kołowych komputerów - kołowy linuks, zdalne pulpity, drukarka sieciowa. Koło posiada także własną biblioteczkę udostępnianą dla członków. Mamy także kanapy, lodówkę, mikrofalę, czajnik, toster i ekspres do kawy, zapas herbaty, kawy i cukru, do tego jeszcze projektor i głośniki. Czasami także soki i ciasteczka. Zawsze miłą atmosferę. KSI jest świetną opcją zarówno dla tych, którzy chcą rozwijać swój informatyczny talent jak i dla tych, którzy szukają dobrego towarzystwa i świetnej zabawy. =Słowniczek= ojej wersja 1.0 wymaga ustalenia kolejności! * Wydział – jest podstawową jednostką organizacyjną uczelni wyższejtu brakuje czegoś co najmniej jeden kierunek studiów lub studia doktoranckie. * Instytut – jest to niesamodzielna jednostka w strukturze szkoły wyższej, większa od katedry, a mniejsza od wydziału. * ZKiZIM - Zespół Katedr i Zakładów Informatyki Matematycznej (bardziej znany jako TCS) - jednostka Wydziału Matematyki i Informatyki działająca niezależnie od Instytutu Informatyki. * TCS – Theoretical Computer Science - nieformalny, alternatywny skrót dla Zespołu Katedr i Zakładów Informatyki Matematycznej (nie jest to Turniej Czterech Skoczni) * Dziekan - W szkolnictwie wyższym to kierownik wydziału szkoły wyższej stojący na czele wydziału. Jego aparatem pomocniczym jest dziekanat. * Dziekanat – patrz dziekan * Egzamin licencjacki – podsumowuje on wiedzę nabytą przez 3 lata studiów I stopnia. * Koło naukowe - organizacja zrzeszająca studentów, działająca w obrębie szkoły wyższej, której celem jest działalność naukowa i samokształceniowa jej członków. * MSDN AA - to projekt udostępniający legalne i bezpłatne oprogramowanie firmy Microsoft * USOS (Uniwersytecki System Obsługi Studiów) – system informatyczny służący do zarządzania tokiem studiów w szkole wyższej. * USOSweb - internetowy interfejs dla systemu USOS, dostępny dla wszystkich studentów * Erasmus – program mający na celu finansowanie wyjazdów studentów na studia w innym kraju europejskim . * ECTS – Punkty przyznawane za poszczególne przedmioty. Warunkiem zaliczenia roku jest uzyskanie 60 punktów ECTS. * Kurs - ? * Lektorat - kurs języka obcego na uczelni * Egzamin - duży sprawdzian kończący większość kursów, mający decydujący wpływ na ocenę końcową * Kolokwium - ustny lub pisemny sprawdzian bieżącej wiedzy i umiejętności studentów. Odpowiednik sprawdzian znanego nam ze szkoły średniej. * Rektor – wraz z Senatem zarządza uczelnią wyższą. * Sekretariat dydaktyczny - ? * Sekretariat ogólny - ? * Prerekwizyt – kurs, którego ukończenie jest wymagane (a w praktyce zwykle tylko zalecane) by móc podjąć inny interesujący nas kurs * WMiI, MiI – Wydział Matematyki i Informatyki Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego * WFAiIS, FAIS - Wydział Fizyki, Astronomii i Informatyki Stosowanej Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego * WBBiB, BBiB - Wydział Biochemii, Biofizyki i Biotechnologii Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego * II – Instytut Informatyki * IM – Instytut matematyki * MSIS - modelowanie, sztuczna inteligencja i sterowanie - jedna ze specjalności na informatyce WMiI * IO – inżynieria oprogramowania - jedna ze specjalności na informatyce WMiI * KSI – Koło studentów informatyki * KMS - Koło Matematyków Studentów UJ im. prof. Stanisława Zaremby * RKN - Rada Kół Naukowych UJ * WRSS - Wydziałowa Rada Samorządu Studentów, wydziałówka * BJ – Biblioteka Jagiellońska (zwana też Jagiellonką) * SWFiS - Studium Wychowania Fizycznego i Sportu * JCJ - Jagiellońskie Centrum Językowe * BOSZ - Biuro Obsługi Studentów Zagranicznych * SFI - Studencki Festiwal Informatyczny - konferencja studencka * LKŻ - Liczby-Komputery-Życie - konferencja studencka * ELS - Elektroniczna Legitymacja Studencka * KKM - Krakowska Karta Miejska PS. Jak to jest z tymi kampusami? nie wiem co napisac co to jest kampus I i II? Miejsca: * Collegium Novum Kampusy UJ: * I kampus * II kampus * III kampus (potocznie zwany po prostu „kampusem”) =Dodatkowe= Tips & Tricks Na zakończenie parę drobnych porad od starszych roczników. *Bardzo ważna sprawa: Pytajcie się! Jest to najlepsze remedium na to że, nie rozumiecie materiału. Jeśli boicie się o to, że wszyscy wkoło to rozumieją, to możecie się grubo przeliczyć. Często zdarza się, że nikt nie rozumie, jednak boi się zapytać. Znaleźliście się na tych studiach, aby nauczyć się czegoś, a zadawanie pytań jest ku temu najlepszym sposobem. *'Dyżury'. Każdy z pracowników instytutu przez parę godzin w tygodniu ma swój dyżur. Godziny zamieszczane są na stronach internetowych ćwiczeniowców, więc najpierw tam należy szukać. Jest to czas, kiedy możecie zadać wszystkie swoje (nawet najbardziej trywialne) pytania, tak więc można na nich wiele skorzystać. Nie musicie chodzić do waszych ćwiczeniowców. Jeśli uważacie że ktoś inny wytłumaczy to lepiej - to śmiało. *Warto zawsze pojawić się na pierwszym wykładzie. To na nim dowiadujemy się, jak wyglądają egzaminy, kolokwia, jak obszerny jest materiał przedmiotu oraz w jakie pozycje książkowe należy się zaopatrzyć, aby lepiej przyswoić wiedzę. Poruszane jest wiele spraw organizacyjnych, o których potem wykładowca nie wspomina - bo było na pierwszym wykładzie. *Jeśli uczycie się do kolokwiów czy egzaminów, najlepiej jest skrzyknąć się w parę osób. Taka nauka w grupie daje o wiele lepsze efekty. Jeśli czegoś nie rozumiecie, to łatwiej wspólnymi siłami wydedukować „co wykładowca miał na myśli?” Tak więc: co dwie głowy to nie jedna! *Mając problem z jakąś częścią materiału - nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, aby pójść do jednego z kół i zapytać się. Ludzie będący tam naprawdę nie gryzą! A z pewnością odpowiedzą na wasze pytania. Mając możliwość wykorzystania wiedzy starszych roczników, nie wahajcie się. Ci ludzie przeszli przez to samo, co Wy, więc mają doświadczenie i zawsze coś cennego doradzą. Gdzie można szukać materiałów do nauki? *http://wazniak.mimuw.edu.pl/ - projekt zbierający materiały dydaktyczne dla studiów informatycznych I i II stopnia. Strona przygotowana przez pracowników 4 uczelni w tym naszej. Ogromnie przydaje się przy nauce do egzaminu czy kolokwium. *Biblioteka Wydziałowa – Znajdują się tam wiele przydatnych pozycji. Zbiory zadań czy podręczniki są niezbędne na studiach dlatego trzeba korzystać z możliwości ich wypożyczenia. *Biblioteka KSI i zbiór notatek – W KSI znajduje się mała biblioteka wypełniona książkami, notatkami studentów czy kolokwiami z poprzednich lat *https://www.ii.uj.edu.pl/~smigowsk/intra/ - Strona byłej (?!) studenki naszego wydziału która bardzo sensownie skatalogowała materiały do nauki wielu przedmiotów. *http://www.ii.uj.edu.pl/~zydron/ - strona studenta ZKiZIA *http://www.poap.yoyo.pl/matd/ - Strona gdzie w przestępny sposób i z humorem wytłumaczone są pojęcia z analizy matematycznej i algebry liniowej. *http://www.math.uni.wroc.pl/~newelski/ - Strona pracownika Uniwersytetu Wrocławskiego gdzie są opracowane materiały do przedmiotów matematycznych. * http://edu.pjwstk.edu.pl/wyklady/ - Bardzo obszerne materiały do studiów informatycznych w Polsko-Japońskiej Wyższej Szkole Technik Komputerowych TESTERKI! Czy zmienią się adresy???